Animás (Drabbles Killer x Oc)
by HainesHouse
Summary: En algún momento la habían llamado "La hija del enterrador", "La loca del cementerio", "La parca", de mil y un maneras, pero jamás por su nombre, Gaia…La encontró en una isla que estaban masacrando, salida totalmente de la realidad que los rodeaba. Esta tira de Drabbles se llama "Animás" está relacionado con el poder de nuestra protagonista. Rating M por seguridad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola! Aquí Haine! reportandose despues de muchos años de solo leer y comentar por aquí, por allá._

 _Bueno esta una series de Drabbles de One piece que en una iniciativa iban a ser un Long fic... pero bueno las cosas cambiaron de rumbo y terminamos en drabbles que tal vez terminen formando una historia larga._

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

Sus ojos azul caribe miraban a un cielo tan azul como ellos, a su alrededor se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de los aldeanos de la isla, que en algún momento la habían llamado "La hija del enterrador", "La loca del cementerio", "La parca", de mil y un maneras, pero jamás por su nombre, Gaia…

No le importaba que los piratas invadieran su isla, ni que no pudiera regresar a su cripta, después de estar meses encerrada en esa cueva colgada con cadenas de kairoseki, sentir el viento en la cara, el frio del mar es sus tobillos aunque eso la debilitara más de la que ya estaba, estirar los brazos tanto como quisiera, eso sabia a gloria. Alabado sea el idiota que derrumbo la montaña y la suerte de ella de salir viva de ese derrumbe.

La imagen que apreciaba en ese momento era un tanto extraña para el contexto que vivía. Con sangre deslizándose por el filo de sus guadañas y su cabeza en dirección a la playa cercana, su tiempo se detuvo observándola. Una mujer al parecer joven, vestida con una camisa muy grande para su tamaño blanca, le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo, estaba un poco raída con algunos agujeros en algunos sectores, dejando su piel de color dorado por el sol, al descubierto. Estaba descalza con los pies en el agua hasta los tobillos, sus brazos extendidos en forma de cruz y su mirada dirigida al cielo, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas bajas rubias casi blancas, con bucles.

Estaba ajena a toda la caótica realidad que la rodeaba, ajena a ellos.

En poco segundos, ella bajo los brazos y volteo a ver la isla, se veía humo de fondo, varias casas en llamas, muchos piratas corriendo de acá para allá, persiguiendo civiles, otros siendo perseguidos por la marina, que recién había arribado un buque de una base cercana, gritos de niños, llantos de mujeres, hombres haciéndose los valientes en vano.

Sin tiempo a procesar esa imagen, su visión fue tapada al instante por una camisa negra moteada de blanco y el pecho de lo que dedujo era un hombre, sin reacción alguna levanto la vista, le sacaría una cabeza, encontrándose con un casco rallado en blanco y azul, tapando totalmente la cabeza al sujeto, pudo ver pelo rubio saliendo de atrás del casco y varios agujeros al frente. Pero no logro ver nada de lo que escondía por dentro.

Definitivamente ella no era normal, él la amenazaba con una de sus guadañas en la nuca, si apretaba el botón giraría con una velocidad que le arrancaría la cabeza de cuajo. Él tenía en claro que a esas alturas su cuerpo probablemente tendría varias manchas de sangre de gente que acaba de asesinar.

-¿No deberías empezar a suplicar por tu vida?-

-¿Debería?-Contesto la chica.

 _"_ _Es sexy"_ Dijo una voz grave en su cabeza, de lo que parecía ser una mujer mayor.

 _"_ _Deberías empezar a salvar las almas inocentes"_ Dijo una voz más aguda, como la de una niña.

-No hay inocentes a los cuales salvar acá-Contesto en voz alta mirando aún al hombre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Si apretó este botón te quedas sin cabeza.-Le advirtió el hombre.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder…-Le dijo mirando perdidamente su pecho.

Atino acercarse más, para intimidarla, pero al contrario de lo que el pretendía, ella solos corrió su cabeza para observar la imagen de su espalda, que parecía haber olvidado vigilar, un marine venía corriendo a grito pelado y con hacha en mano, dispuesto a clavársela en la espalda.

-AAAAAAh! SOLDADO DE LA MASACRE, ESTÁS MUERTO!-

Para cuando el soldado de la masacre voltio para atacar, solo vio como la chica pego un salto digno de una gacela, engancho su pierna en el hombro del marine y con ambas manos empalo la espada que él hacía unos segundos tenia enganchada en la cintura. Los ojos del soldado se abrieron de la sorpresa debajo del casco, por la velocidad y la brutalidad con que ella no había dudado en matar a un hombre que lo amenazaba.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-Ya te dije, no tengo nada que perder-

Había caído limpiamente en el suelo, cuando el cuerpo se desplomó, debajo de la camisa que ahora tenía varias manchas de sangre, llevaba lo que parecía un culot negro deportivo. Ella miro a su alrededor, varios compañeros del "Soldado de la masacre" parecían contemplar la escena que había armado.

-Quédate conmigo…-Dijo el soldado cuando paso por su lado, adentrándose en la carnicería que ahora los piratas estaban haciendo con los marines.

Lo observo por unos instantes, mientras el encendía sus guadañas, luego lo siguió, En el trayecto, muchos cadáveres caían mientras avanzaban, otros quedaban agonizando, pero ninguno de los piratas se ocupaba de hacer algo para alivianar el dolor.

 _Bueno hasta aqui por ahora... espero que les guste, pronto subiré más._

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante! :D_

 _Besitos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaaa! Gracias por follow, los comentarios, todo! Me hacen super felizzz! No los conozco, pero ya los quiero jajaja :D_

 _Me alegra saber que cayó bien la historia, y no se preocupen tratare de actualizar una vez por semana (Domingos generalmente) si no es que alguna actividad mia, me lo impida, al final responderé los comentarios :D_

 _Este salió un poco mas largo que el anterior :)_

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

* * *

 _"_ _No puedes ignorar las almas"_ dijo la niña en su cabeza.

-Si puedo, será más lento su proceso de encontrar su camino- Desde que la invasión había comenzado, sus ojos no paraban de ver ánimas blancas revoloteando por todo el lugar.

-¿Estás hablando sola?-Dijo medio volteado el hombre.

-Si, es símbolo de genialidad-Dijo alzando una ceja y clavando su mirada en los agujeros del casco, donde supuso que estarías los suyos.

-Escucha "genialidad", cuando veas al capitán, cierra la boca si no quieres morir-

-Gaia…-El hombre torció un poco la cabeza.-Mi nombre es Gaia.-

-Killer-

Levanto ambas cejas ante el peculiar nombre, mientras lo observaba avanzar nuevamente y ella detrás.

 _"_ _No sé si puedes ignorar las almas, pero no lo ignores a él"_ Dijo la voz mayor en su cabeza.

 _"_ _Claro que no las puede ignorar, por algo tiene el poder que tiene"_ Habló la menor.

Sacudió la cabeza ignorándolas, siempre lo hacía. De golpe se detuvo chocando abruptamente contra la espalda de Killer, había llegado al destino, sea cual este fuere.

En un círculo de cadáveres y objetos metálicos que variaban de armas, espadas hasta cacerolas, se encontraba un hombre más amenazante que Killer, solo se veía su espalda un gran saco peludo bordo y cabello naranja como si de llamas se trataran, reía como poseso.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA BIEN MUCHACHOS, ¿QUIENES SON LOS SUFICIENTEMENTE VALIENTES PARA SER NUESTROS RECLUTAS?- Grito el pelirojo.

Automáticamente aparecieron varias personas igual o más amenazantes y raros que Killer, y como él con gente atrás. Todos hombres, la mayoría hicieron una hilera delante del seguramente capitán.

Killer le hizo una señal a Gaia y esta se unió a los hombres. La idea era recolectar gente que haga el trabajo sucio que ellos no tenían tiempo para hacer, como limpieza o ayudarlos en el manejo del barco descomunalmente grande que el capitán se había encaprichado en tener recientemente. Cierto era que esta chica, no serviría para ese propósito, pero si había empalado un marine de una manera tan fácil, sin contar con la velocidad que saco su sable para hacerlo, de algo tenía que servir a su propósito.

El capitán tenía un aspecto sombrío, ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa macabra, debajo del saco tenía el pecho descubierto, con varios cinturones que portaban, armas y dagas, unos pantalones moteados negros y amarillos, con unas botas.

 _"_ _Este es el nuevo plan? Unirnos a una tripulación pirata?"_ Dijo la voz madura.

 _"_ _Oye ese tipo nos va matar…"_ Esta vez hablo la niña.

 _"_ _Cierra la boca, de todos estos ninguno nos puede matar"_

Gaia sacudió la cabeza y miro atentamente al capitán que estaba inspeccionándolos desde lejos.

-Las reglas son simples, si son inútiles mueres, si son débiles mueren, si son cobardes mueren, si me molestan mueren, si no obedecen…-

-¿Morimos?-Le interrumpió.

 _"_ _Estas loca?..."_ Dijo la niña.

-No sé ¿tú que crees?-Dijo Gaia mirando al cielo, la sombra del capitán la cubrió y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué hace una mujer aquí?-Pregunto en general-¿Serás mi nueva prostituta?-Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en sus labios.

-Ja, ya quisieras…-Dijo la chica sonriendo de lado.

-Cierra la boca-La tomo la cuello con una sola mano y la elevó por encima de su cabeza, comenzó a ejercer presión con la mano, tenía un cuello fino no tardaría mucho en romperse.

-Kid! Detente!-Killer se adelantó-Ella es fuerte-Los testigos del ataque asintieron.

-¿Escuchaste como contesto? Mírala ni siquiera reacciona-A pesar de tener su mano ejerciendo presión en su cuello, ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, sin ningún tipo de reacción.

-Yo que tú… no haría eso-Dijo ella con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¿Disculpa?-Ejerció más presión, seguramente quedaría marca.

Ella simplemente llevo una de sus manos al brazo que la sostenía, estaba negra y en sus dedos parecía que tenía huesos dibujados, los huesos que pertenecían a esa mano. Kid vio cómo su mano y parte de su antebrazo perdió la piel, la carne, el musculo, solo quedaron huesos putrefactos en su lugar, aun la sostenía con mucha menos fuerza que antes.

-Capitan!-

-Jefe!-

-Kid!-Se escucharon al mismo tiempo, contemplando la escena.

El mismo miraba atónito su brazo, lentamente la deposito en el suelo, soltó su cuello y ella soltó su brazo, noto como los huesos de su mano recuperaron las carne y su color habitual de piel, mientras abría y cerraba la mano comprobando su funcionalidad, miró el brazo de ella que ahora lucia el mismo tono de piel que el resto de su cuerpo. Todos estaban atónitos observándolos.

-¿Tienes cosas que llevar?-Pregunto en un todo más relajado el capitán, ella solo asintió-Killer! Acompáñala y vigílala, cuando terminen, derecho a mi oficina, Heat tú también ve!-

-Sí, jefe- Dijo un extraño hombre alto, de pelo largo azul y todo su cuerpo marcado con tatuajes y lo que parecían coceduras.

-Fiuuuuu…-Silbó Gaia cuando ese tal Heat se paró al lado-Eres muy alto…todos son muy altos y eso que yo soy alta… me siento enana.-Hizo un breve puchero.

-Camina-Dijo Killer llegando a donde estaba-Tú vas adelante-

 _"_ _Por qué no mejor nos mata de una vez?"_ dijo la niña _"No voy ni a la esquina con ellos dos"_

-Perro que ladra no muerde, no nos matara, tranquilas-Dijo Gaia.

Heat miro a Killer cuando esta hablo torciendo su cabeza, su compañero le hizo un gesto de que no le diera importancia.

Mientras caminaban a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Kid dando órdenes, siguieron el sendero de la calle principal que estaba atestado de sangre y cadáveres, literalmente no había quedado ningún habitante con vida, salvo Gaia y los otros que se unirían a la tripulación. Cuando se alejaron de la ciudad lo suficiente empezaron a verse campos, no muchos, y a lo lejos donde la calle terminaba se veía un cementerio humilde había tres criptas y el resto era tumbas precarias con lapidas cuidadas pero sencillas.

-¿Aquí vives?-Preguntó Killer cuando se detuvieron en la primera cripta, al lado de la pequeña capilla.

-Sí, es la cripta de mi familia-Dijo abriendo la reja negra de diseño gótico y descendiendo los escalones-Pero estaba vacía, al parecer siempre lo estuvo-

La parte del fondo de la cripta estaba convertida en cama decorada en tonos blancos y dorados. Una de las habitaciones estaba dividida de la recamara por un arco y había una cocina, adaptada a lo que sería el sector central de la cripta.

-¿Duermes con cadáveres?-Pregunto Heat.

-No seas ridículo, claro no, esta cripta esta vacía…-Dijo riendo-Pero debes en cuando las almas me vienen a visitar en busca de un descanso eterno-

Heat torció la cabeza ante la manera tan natural de que ella hablaba de las almas y la muerte.

-¿Cómo es que, si esta cripta es de tu familia esta vacía?¿De dónde vienes?-Inquirió Heat.

-Pues, eso mismo vine averiguar yo hace un par de años cuando me mude aquí, luego descubrí que mi "papá" no era mi "papá", que mi apellido no es mi apellido… y que prácticamente no tengo más identidad que la que me dieron los habitantes de aquí, ser la "la parca"-

Ante esa breve explicación, recogió unas pocas valijas y se fueron del lugar, antes de tomar el camino de regreso, Gaia se aseguró de cerrar la reja de la cripta asegurándola con candado, luego hizo un par de gentos con la mano y un círculo de luz brillo rodeando toda la edificación

-No creo que nadie quiera entrar…-dijo Heat.

-Oye, todos tenemos secretos… incluso tu-Le sonrió-Ahora, estoy mucho más tranquila, sabiendo que quien entrar a descubrirlos, jamás saldrá con vida…-Sonrió de manera mas macabra

 _"_ _Tu mayor secreto somos nosotras"_ Dijo la voz de niña.

-Ustedes no son ningún secreto, todo el mundo sabe que estoy un poco loca..,-

Ambos hombres miraban desde atrás como ella contestaba al aire, mientras camina de vuelta por donde habían llegado.

-Aún estas a tiempo de matarla-Dijo el peli azul a Killer.

-Es fuerte, lo has visto…-

-Luego será muy tarde-

-Solo hay que aprender a controlarla, estaremos bien, salvo los que se propasen con ella... pero ninguno de nosotros es lo suficiente tonto como para hacerlo-

-Esto puede terminar o muy bien o muy mal…-Suspiro.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui por ahora!_

 **Any KisuKy:** _Hola! tu fuiste la primera en comentar asi que te estoy muy agradecida :D espero que este cap halla sido de tu agrado. n.n_

 **TheCreepieJoker:** _Hola! tu fuiste la segunda en comenta y tambien te estoy muy agradecida :D, si a mi tambien me paso lo mismo, hay en español de Killer, pero no muchas y estan detenidas o abandonas :S, por eso mismo pensé en hacer una yo, espero que te halla gustado, me alegra que te halla dejado ganas de seguir leyendo._

 _Bueno esta todo por ahora! hasta la semana que viene, Besotes!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo gracias por los comentarios! :D y todos los que leyeron agregaron a Fav, Follows. :)_

 _Acabo de terminar este drabble, me quedo largo... y aún yo no estoy muy convencida, pero espero les guste ^^ De antemano lamento los errores, pero lo acabo de terminar, son las 3 am aquí... debería estar durmiendo ya, por que trabajo D:_

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

* * *

-Que pintoresco-Dijo Gaía apoyando su maleta de mano en el deck del barco.

Toda una decoración gótica y rockera de colores oscuros, casi fúnebres saltaba a la vista.

-Me sentiré como en casa-Sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por la baranda que rodeaba al barco en su totalidad, apenas llegaba por que antes de la baranda había una fila de pinches puntiagudos y grandes.

En la proa había una gran calavera como figura principal del barco. La chica miró detenidamente cada detalle del barco a pesar de su aspecto tétrico, estaba bien trabajado y se notaba que una fina mano lo había hecho.

-Oye tú la nueva!-Le grito un chico alto y delgaducho, con una cresta naranja en la cabeza, anteojos de sol, pantalones de cuero negro, una remera fucsia y una gran campera de piel blanca.

-¿ah?-Dijo Gaia torciendo levente su cabeza.

-Si tú! Ve al dormitorio comunitario...-

-Quiero tu chaqueta…-Dijo acercándose.

-¿Disculpa?-Vio en su cara una mezcla de admiración y ambición.

-Que quiero tu chaqueta…-Tocó su brazo-Oh…es muy suave, es piel de verdad-

-Oye, no me toques!- forcejeó un poco con ella-Suéltame! No te la daré!-

-¿Porque no? Es una chaqueta de mujer, observa-Señalo lo botones-Se prende hacia la izquierda, ¿Acaso te gusta vestirte con ropa de mujer? O eres un drag queen?-A esta altura la risa de los compañeros se empezó a escuchar.

-Cierra la boca te matare!-

La chica automáticamente se separó de él y lo miró de arriba abajo.

 _"_ _El idiota nos amenaza, no puede matar una mosca"_ Dijo la voz de la mujer joven.

-Jajajajaja tienes razón, no puede matarnos-Río Gaia y miró directo al chico-¿Realmente quieres que nos creamos, que eres alguien amenazante? Porque sinceramente por tu apariencia, diría que eres de los que esconde atrás de la gente, eres ese tipo de persona que cuando aparece el peligro corre a esconderse detrás del capitán o peor aún, salta primero haciéndose el valiente y luego hay que salir a rescatarlo-

-JAJAJAJA Te descubrieron piernas de pollo!-Dijo un muchacho de cabello azabache, lo tenía trenzado, el final de la trenza descansaba en el hombro, tenía ojos verdes azulado, una contextura física normal aunque algo fibroso, sin duda por trabajar en el barco, traía un jean y una remera negra, con el símbolo de la tripulación.

-Cierra la boca la Kei!-El pobre hombre ahora estaba rojo, de la furia y la vergüenza-Ve con el! Te llevara al dormitorio!-

Ella miró al muchacho en cuestión que le hizo un movimiento en la cabeza y ella comenzó a seguirlo.

-Vas a tener que disculpar a Jack y a todos, nunca tuvimos una mujer a bordo, menos una nakama-Dijo mientras avanzaba al interior del barco.

-Claro, imagino que solo abordaron prostitutas, y por lo que veo algunas jamás bajaron-Alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el chico.

-La habitación del capitán está en el primer subsuelo no?-

-Sí, ¿por?... espero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-La miró, pero la chica no le prestaba atención a él, sino que escudriñaba el fondo del pasillo del primer subsuelo.-todas las habitaciones principales están acá, Killer, Heat, Wire, Brutus y Jack duermen aquí, son los más fuertes…Bueno salvo por Jack, aún no sabemos porque tiene habitación propia-

-Pues el capitán pierde los estribos rápido… y Killer mató a varias también…-Dijo mientras bajaban más escaleras-Sus almas aún deambulan por acá-

-Oh…interesante habilidad tienes ¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?-

-Gaia… un gusto en conocerte.-Dijo extendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa

-Kei, el gusto es mío, soy el encargado de los dormitorios comunitarios, hay dos, tú estarás en el segundo, yo duermo aquí al lado, la única habitación privada del piso, cualquier cosa lo hablas conmigo, soy el encargado- Le sonrió.

Ya habían descendido hasta el tercer subsuelo para cuando se presentaron, en ese piso había un largo pasillo y casi al final había tres puertas, la del medio era la habitación de Kei, las otras dos a cada costado eran las habitaciones comunitarias, ambas consistían en un amplio espacio lleno de camas perezosas y cada tanto algunos muebles llenos de ropa.

Gaia entró a la segunda puerta y automáticamente se dirigió al fondo, donde las camas aunque parecían inhabitadas, tomo la más alejada y se puso acomodar la ropa en el mueble vacío a lado de la cama.

-Por cierto, te recomendaría que te cambies de ropa, algunos de nosotros hace meses que sufren de abstinencia sexual, y no puedo asegurarte tu integridad aquí adentro-Dijo desde la puerta mirando la facha que Gaia traía.

-JAJAJAJA Créeme ninguno querrá acercarse a mí…-Rió con ganas-Nadie quiere acercarse a mí-

 _"_ _Tal vez él quiera acercarse a ti… o al menos yo si quiero que se acerque"_ Dijo la voz joven de nuevo.

 _"_ _Ten sexo con el capitán, será lo mejor que hagas de tu vida"_ Dijo una voz de mujer rasposa, sonaba a ebria.

 _"_ _Dios ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar? Ya tengo suficiente con una depravada"_ Hablo la niña.

 _"_ _Si fueras mi hija y te vistieras así, ya te hubiera dado un tiro en el medio de la frente"_ Dijo la voz de un viejo.

-BASTAAA!-Dijo Gaia agarrándose la cabeza y haciéndose una bolita en el lugar-NADIE VA A TENER SEXO CON NADIE, NI MATAR A NADIE, NI ACOSAR A NADIE, NI NADA! CALLENSE!-

-Oye! Estas bien?-Pregunto Kei desde su lugar, bastante preocupado, no sabía si estaría bien acercarse a ella o no.

-Oh… lo siento-Dijo con la misma posición, pero alzando la cabeza para observarlo-No se callan, me vuelven loca a veces-Le sonrío.

Ante la atenta mirada del muchacho, se paró y se sacó la camisa raída que traía, tirándola al suelo, quedando solo en culote frente al muchacho que la veía pasmado, ella tenía un cuerpo en bastante buen estado, pero si notaba que estaba bajo en peso, era sexy, pero su personalidad te gritaba por todos lados que no te metieras con ella, no sabías que locura iba hacer.

Saco de uno de los bolsos el corpiño de una malla blanco y turquesa con un líneas negras y se lo puso, arriba un pulóver tejido muy liviano y con varios agujeros color crema, que le tapaba el trasero y unos short de jean azul muy oscuro tan cortos con el culote.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Gaia volteando y miran a Kei que seguía con la mirada clavada en ella.

-Nada, sube el jefe va a querer verte-

Y así lo hizo, un par de minutos después estaba en cubierta junto a los nuevos que entraron con ella, les asignaron sus tareas, el capitán profirió un par de amenazas más y se marchó. Gaia, como se lo dijeron se puso a trapear la cubierta, era su tarea diaria con cinco compañeros más, luego de eso tendrían que ayudar en lo que sea necesario dentro del barco. Jack era el encargado de vigilarlos durante la tarea.

-Oye tu!Perra!-Un hombre corpulento, de casi dos metros de alto se paró frente a ella.

-¿Se te apetece algo?-Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Si! Perra estás ocupando mi rincón! Va a sacar tus sucias cosas de mi lugar!-

-Ohh…eso explica, porque estaba todo ese rincón vacío…-Dijo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha al lado de la comisura de su boca.

-Deja de hacerte las tonta y vete a vaciar ese lugar o te matare!-

La tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a forcejear para llevarla dentro del barco. En el momento que él comenzó a tirar Gaia clavó los talones en la cubierta y con una fuerza asombrosa dobló su brazo, sujetando el brazo del hombre y doblándolo contra la espalda, hasta que este quedó en el piso gimiendo de dolor. Para entonces la mayoría estaba rodeandolos por el alboroto, incluso Kid había salido ante el grito del hombre, ahora en el suelo con la chica a horcajadas en su espalda.

-Haber si les queda claro a todos, no soy una estúpida, por más que mi apariencia lo de a pensar-Dijo y se acercó al oído del hombre, a pesar de que siguió hablando fuerte-Sé que en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo jamás les ganaría, pero se defenderme, y también sé que en algún momento tendrán que dormir profundamente- Una sonrisa malévola asomo en rostro- Y entonces…-Pasó un el dedo índice por la garganta del hombre como si fuera un cuchillo- Así que amigo mío, aprenderás a compartir, te guste o no…-

-Gaia! Suelta a Jeff ahora!-Gritó Kid.

-Pero capitán él empezó…-Dijo con un puchero mirándolo.

-Suéltalo!-Ella se separó de Jeff inmediatamente, y este al tener su brazo libre se paró y se alejó de ella lo más posible.-Fuera de mi vista Jeff! Una mujer te acaba de ganar!-Dijo mirándolo amenazante, podría haberlo matado, pero el hombre tenía la fuerza bruta necesaria para subir y bajar las velas el solo.

El hombre casi corriendo, abondo el lugar para internarse en el barco, con la cabeza gacha y bastante avergonzado.

-Killer! Hazte cargo de ella, has lo que hablamos-Le Dijo Kid a su mano derecha que estaba a su lado también observando la situación.

-Ven conmigo…-Le dijo a Gaia.

-Claro!-Lo siguió sonriendo.

Esta vez en vez de bajar, subieron, y entraron a una habitación que había un gran escritorio antiguo con un sillón de terciopelo rojo, las paredes eran de madera oscura también trabajada muy góticamente y varias ventanas grandes en forma de ojos de buey que mostraban el cielo, el mar y el barco.

-Y hablaron mucho de mí con el jefe?-Le dijo Gaia cuando vio que estaba buscando algo por los cajones del escritorio.

-Nada que deba importarte…-

-Si claro que tienen razón, estaban hablando de mí no?-Dijo otra vez al aire-Osea tengo derecho a saber de qué hablaban-

-Extiende tu brazo-Le dijo ignorándola, Gaia extendió su brazo izquierdo y sintió cómo se debilitaba y las voces en su cabeza se apagaban.

-Piedra de mar-dijo mirando al brazalete que ahora estaba en su muñeca.

-No sabemos cuáles son tus poderes y atacaste a Kid en la isla-

-¿Me tienen miedo?-Dijo mirando a la máscara.

-Solo es precaución, hasta que sepamos qué tan confiable eres-

-Puedo demostrarte que tan confiable puedo ser…-Se acercó tan cerca como él lo había hecho en la isla cuando intentaba intimidarla y puso su mano derecho en su hombro.

Era odioso no poder ver su rostro, no saber qué pensaba.

-Ja… no querrás meterte conmigo.-Fue todo lo que Killer le dijo, pudo oír una pequeña sonrisa con esa frase, y se fue dejándola sola.

Pero ese tipo era un misterio, que a ella le encantaba, vamos era su tipo de hombre siendo totalmente honesta. Y sus ojos podían observar mucho más que almas, observaban el destino de las personas, el tiempo de vida que les quedaba, a quienes estaban ligadas las personas entre sí.

Pero ese era su pequeño secreto que por ahora nadie debería saber.

-Bueno, al menos con esto no escucho las voces-Dijo mirando el brazalete-Pero sigo hablando sola…-

* * *

 _Seré honesta, tuve una semana media complicada... una día me levante y tenia el cuello duro, no podía torcer la cabeza, aún me duele un poco y la verdad que no puedo estar sentada mucho tiempo en la compu, por que me tensiona demasiado -, así que pido disculpas de verdad si este drabble mucho no les gusto, se que no aparece mucho la banda, pero me parece que es necesario que conozcan un poco a la protagonista, mas allá del continuo intercambio que tendrá con Kid o Killer en otro drabbles, pero me parecía que si no hacia algo como lo que hice en este cap, muchas cosas quedarían flotando y no esta bien tampoco D:_

 **Blaze D. Ani:** _Bienvenida! Gracias por el comentario! He corregido las correcciones que me has hecho en el cap, anterior en cuanto he podido... (de hecho fue en el colectivo de camino al trabajo) y espero que este también te agrade ^^. Lo que si no he podido darme cuenta lo de narración que me has comentado, cuando veas cosas así te agradecería mucho que pusieras la frase o algo así :), sinceramente trato de corregirlo y leo mil veces antes de subirlo, pero a veces mi cerebro no reacciona ante el error, porque en mi cabeza funciona la manera escrita...- Pero ovbio ustedes no estan en ella no tiene por que entender, y tendria que buscar la forma de narrarlo mejor, para que lo entiendan bien :)_

 **TheCreepieJoker:** _Siiii, son almas! que bueno que te diste cuenta! :) Crei que quedaria algo confusoo! (Debo confesarte que yo me vuelvo loca tratando de escribirlo, pero bueno me enrosque sola xD) espero que este cap también te guste :D Gaia es fuerte! tu tranquila ;)_

 _Los comentarios inspiran! :D nos vemos el prox. Domingo, Besitos! (espero estar mejor T.T)_


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa! Perdon por el atraso, pero aún no me recupere de salud y la verdad no podía estar mucho tiempo con la compu, porque me mataba la espalda, la buena noticia es que fui al hospital y me dieron el tratamiento necesario :)

Creo que necesito dejar un par de aclaraciones, porque ustedes no están en mi cabeza y no tiene porque estarlo, pero yo supuse muchas cosas xDDD

 **~Aclaraciones~**

 _De la banda de Kid, solo se conocen seis tripulantes (Una imagen de la tripulacion en el anime db9af24b82423f88e93277136c3183653bbc143f/687474703a2f2f6d656469612e616e696d65766963652e636f6d2f75706c6f6164732f322f32303736332f3333363736392d6b69645f7069726174656e62616e64652e6a7067), nombres solo cuatro, Kid, Killer, Heat y Wire, en shabondy se vieron dos mas a en mi fic se llaman "Jack" y "Brutus" (Los que se ven al fondo de la imagen que coloque) El Resto de la banda que aparecen en esta historia son Oc. Obviamente creados con el fin de rellenar y tener más posibilidades a la hora de escribir. (De todas formas no los usare mucho, por que la historia se centra más en Killer y la Oc)_

 _Por otro lado, estos capítulos no están muy vinculados a la historia en si, que seria Killer x Oc, sino más bien a la adaptación, de la Oc en la banda, seguramente dentro de poco llegue a la historia central que pensé, pero me parecio mucho mas interesante ver la adaptación así y no poner una ficha del personaje al principio._

 _Lo mismo pasa con las posiciones de ellos en el barco, claramente tengo una idea de los que Killer y Kid hacen, pero no el resto, así que también recurro a la imaginación. :)_

 _Se que hay muchos HC oficiales de Killer y Kid que salieron ahora como que los Hobbys de Killer son cocinar y tocar la batería, o que a Kid le gusta escuchar musica. Me adaptare a ellos, lo más que pueda, espero que ellos no me queden Oc, por que realmente es lo último que quiero, pero realmente hay muy poca información acerca de ellos en general. Actualmente se sabe mas de Trafalgar Law, mas que Kid que **(Spoiler)** actualmente no sabemos si su tripulación está viva o muerta, o como carajo quedo atrapado con Kaido. **(Fin Spoiler)**_

 _Si saben el nombre de alguno de los nakamas de ellos por favor, diganmelo y lo cambiare, por lo pronto les dejare esos nombres._

 **~Fin Aclaraciones~**

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

 _Ahora si, les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde el pequeño incidente con Jeff, incidente que dejó marca en todo los habitantes de la habitación comunitaria dos, que no volvieron a dormir en paz desde entonces, cerraban los ojos y aparecía la cara de Gaia con la sonrisa psicótica y un cuchillo en mano. Cabe aclarar que Jeff se mudó a la otra punta de la habitación con los demás, acordando entre todos no decirle nada al capitán al respecto del miedo que le tenían a ella o sería su sentencia de muerte.

El capitán había sido inteligente, había ocultado el barco durante los cinco días que tomaba el Log pose en cargar, habían convivido con los habitantes de la isla, para después el último día quemar y saquear todo, sin contar la muerte de todos los de la isla.

Según le contó Kei en una de las cenas en el comedor con todos, el plan original no había sido destruir todo, pero un pobre diablo de un bar se atrevió a reír del sueño del capitán y bueno claramente nadie se mete con Eustass Kid.

Había hecho buenas migas con Kei, era amable con ella y era el único de la planta de las habitaciones que no le tenía miedo o la ignoraba. Heat era el cocinero, era amable y se interesó bastante por sus poderes, lo ayudaba siempre que terminaba con los deberes de la cubierta, aunque él no la dejaba cortar o picar nada, simplemente la hacía poner la mesa, servir la comida o lavar los platos.

-Pero puedo ayudarte a pelar las papas-Dijo Gaia mirando la bolsa que estaba en el piso-Vas a tardar una eternidad…-

-No, órdenes del capitán-Dijo Heat, siguiendo con las papas.

-¿Qué tiene miedo que me agarre un brote psicótico y acuchille a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo sucedió en un bar hace un par de años?-Al terminar la frase, se tapó la boca, había hablado demás. Heat automáticamente la miró con ojos sorprendidos-Era un chiste!-Lo golpeó en el hombro suavemente con la mano, mientras reía, él la miró confundido, trataba de distinguir si era verdad o no.

-No es lo que realmente sucedió…-Terminó suspirando aún costado mientras sonreía la chica.

-Gaia, pon los platos…-

-Pero… puedo ayu-

-Pon los platos, ahora-La interrumpió.

-Vale-Dijo rendida-Pero que conste que esa vez, no era consciente de lo que hacía, no fue mi culpa…-

Heat solo suspiro sonriendo ante la actitud de la chica, mientras seguía pelando las papas, habitualmente cuando ella estaba en la cocina ayudando, nadie más venía, y con la orden del capitán, implicaba que tenía que hacer la comida el solo. Pero ella no era una mala compañía, siempre le daba charla y estaba bastante interesada en saber porque su nombre que significaba "Calor", él solo le decía que se enteraría cuando lo viera en batalla.

Actualmente, Gaia se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería, Heat estaba muy atareado en la cocina y le había pedido a Wire, médico del barco, que la entretuviera ese día, así lo demás iban ayudar. Por lo que Wire, que apropósito había atrasado los estudios generales de ella, mientras se los hacia los que habían entrado con ella, la llamó.

-Adelante…-Dijo Wire cuando sintió el suave golpe en la puerta, estaba acomodando frascos en una estantería.

-¿Me llamaste?-Dijo Gaia entrando.

-Sí, tengo que hacerte el chequeo general-Volteo para verla-¡¿Qué haces?!-Vio que la chica estaba comenzando a denudarse.

-¿No vamos a tener sexo?-La chica ladeó la cabeza a un lado, tenía la el cuello del suéter como vincha y los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza, estaba por terminar de sacárselo, los short ya estaban a un costado de sus pies.

-¿Por qué querría tener sexo contigo?-Le preguntó estupefacto.-Lo siento, voy a rearmar esa frase…-Cerró los ojos, respiro profundo para armarse de paciencia-No es que no seas atractiva, es solo que no eres mi tipo… ¿De acuerdo?-La chica asintió con la cabeza, colocándose el suéter de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, en la isla cuando iba al médico siempre tenía sexo…-

-¿Estas segura que era un médico de verdad?-

-Él decía serlo-Rodó los ojos-Tampoco la pasaba tan mal, según él, mientras lo hacíamos me chequeaba-

-Gaia el tipo te violo-Dijo exasperado agarrándola por los hombros.

-No, no lo fue, fue consentido… yo estaba lo suficientemente desesperada por estar con alguien en esa maldita isla y él estaba lo suficientemente loco para estar conmigo-

-De acuerdo-Suspiró soltándola, y yendo agarrar el estetoscopio-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Muerto, lo mate hace un par de meses, los aldeanos le habían pagado para matarme y creyó que teniendo una relación conmigo era la mejor manera de ganar confianza-Wire comenzó a observar el interior de su oído-Pero él no sabía que las almas me contaban todo lo que estaba pasando, así que esa misma noche que planeó matarme, en medio del acto me la ingenie para atarlo a la cama y cortar su pene…murió desangrado, tardo un poco, pero se lo merecía…¿Quién se cree es que para andar engatusando jóvenes bonitas?-

Wire trato de actuar lo más normal posible, ante la descripción de la muerte del tal médico, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aunque si se lo ponía a pensar Kid, no era menos sádico o violento que ella.

-¿Alguna vez viste un psiquiatra?-

-¿Qué es eso?-Ladeo la cabeza.

-Intentaré ayudarte le mejor que pueda.-Suspiro Wire-Bueno, ahora solo quedan las preguntas y sacarte sangre-

Se acomodó detrás del escritorio que estaba en la enfermería, era de metal, agarro un tabla con unos cuantos papeles sobre ella y la miró a Gaia que seguía sentada en la camilla más próxima a él.

-Preguntas primero-

-Vale! Dispara!-Dijo la muchacha

-¿Nombre y apellido?-

-Gaia, mi apellido no lo sé-

-¿Edad?-

-Veintitrés-

-¿Último periodo?-

-Hace tres semanas, fue asqueroso no podía moverme…-Dijo Frunciendo los labios.

-¿Tomas alguna pastilla?-

-Anticonceptivas, mi padre adoptivo siempre me dice que estoy muy loca para criar un niño-

-Y tu padre adoptivo tiene razón…-Dijo mientras anotaba-¿Alguna alergia?-

-No, espera ¿Se puede ser alérgico a la estupidez ajena?-

-No, a eso se le llama intolerancia-

-¿Contrajiste alguna enfermedad de índole sexual?-

-Creo que no…-

-Preguntar por cosas heredadas es inútil….-Dijo salteando varias preguntas-Bueno vamos por la toma de sangre, de ahí sacaré toda la información que resta-

Wire dedicó unos minutos a preparar la jeringa, la aguja y tomar los frascos necesarios para las muestras.

-Puedes voltear si no quieres ver-Le dijo a Gaia, mientras ataba una cinta de caucho a su brazo.

-¿Bromeas? Es genial lo que vas hacer- Miró la cinta-¿Para qué sirve esto?-

-Corta levemente el riego sanguíneo a tu brazo para que las venas estén mejor expuestas y pueda tomar la muestra sin dificultades-

-Oh... ¿y necesitas mucha sangre?-

-Oye, créeme que la mayoría no hace preguntas, se dedican huir para el barco y yo me dedico a perseguirlos para poder tener a todos sanos.-Insertó la aguja en el brazo y comenzó la extracción.

-Esto es fascinante-Gaia miraba sin problemas como la sangre se acumulaba en la jeringa-¿De verdad le tienen miedo a esto?-

-Eres rara-Le dijo extrayendo la aguja y poniéndole algodón en el brazo.

-No es lo peor que me han dicho-

-¿No deberías estar en el suelo rogando porque te saquen el brazalete?-Comenzó acomodar las muestras-Eso es piedra de mar, el capitán sería un inútil a esta altura con eso-

-Mmm el capitán no estuvo tres meses colgado con cadenas de esto…-Dijo señalando el brazo-Pero si me siento débil, igual te acostumbras, digo si no me acostumbre, no los veo a ustedes sirviéndome la comida o ayudándome en la tareas diarias-

-Buen punto, la fuerza de voluntad te mantiene en pie-

-¿Puedo regresar a la cocina?-Gaia comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-No!-Dijo deteniéndola de sopetón por la muñeca-Lo siento, seré sincero, Heat me pidió entretenerte, porque nadie lo ayuda cuando tú estás ahí-

-Son todos unos cobardes…-Se soltó y volvió a sentarse en la camilla.

-Amenazaste a uno de los más fuertes del dormitorio como si fuera un cachorro, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Era un chiste! Por dios realmente no iba a matarlo mientras dormía…-

-Me acabas de contar que le cortarte el pene a un médico-Dijo Wire levantando ambas cejas.

-Él se lo busco…-Balbuceó.

-De acuerdo, debo admitir que pensé que tomaría más tiempo hacerte los análisis, realmente creí que debería perseguirte con la jeringa- Se sentó en el escritorio terminando de llenar algunos papeles.-Pero resulta que eres más valiente que el resto-

-No puede ser tan malo, son todos tipos rudos aquí dentro…-Dijo señalando la puerta.

-Los que me generan menos problemas a la hora de las inyecciones son Killer y Heat, vienen directamente aquí, al jefe me cuesta un poco más traerlo, el peor es Jack-

-JAJAJAJA Como no lo imaginé…-Dijo la chica riéndose con fuerza-Aun tengo que robarle la chaqueta-Murmuró.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, cayeron en un placentero silencio, donde Gaia se encargaba de husmear en la enfermería y Wire completaba fichas, mientras le echaba algún que otro vistazo a lo que hacía la chica. Y de golpe mientras veía como la muchacha se había puesto a leer un libro de medicina, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Gaia-La llamó.

-Mmm…-Dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¿Quieres ser enfermera?-Lo miró atentamente, esperando más información-Necesito una mano extra, no solo para acomodar todo este desastre-Dijo mirando la pila de carpetas que había a un costado del escritorio-Sino que además, nuestra tripulación no piensa mucho antes de atacar, y siempre hay alguien dando vueltas por acá en las camillas y otros tantos con heridas que coser-

-Es que… no sé nada de enfermería-

-Te puedo enseñar lo básico, sacar sangre, analizar muestras, tomar la presión, si sobrevives lo suficiente tal vez pueda enseñarte cirugía-

-Interesante, me agrada la idea…-Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro-Y ¿Tendré de permiso de perseguirlos y pincharlos con agujas?-Los ojos comenzaron a brillarle.

-¿Qué te parece si primero hablamos con el jefe? a ver qué le parece la idea…-Dijo con los codos apoyados en su escritorio y sus manos masajeando su sien, con los ojos cerrados y respirando calmadamente.

Ahí estaban ahora, en el lugar donde Killer había sacado el brazalete que ahora Gaia poseía, Kid estaba sentado en el escritorio, con el enmascarado de costado observando mapas.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que está loca sea una enfermera?-Kid prácticamente elevo la voz tres niveles-¿Wire de donde sacaste que esa es una buena idea? Escucha voces en su cabeza, habla sola, claramente no es una buena idea…-

-Ha disculpa…-Dijo Gaia levantando las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Le grito Kid.

-La voces-Dijo señalando su cabeza-Ya no están…desaparecieron cuando me puso el brazalete-

-No importa, aún hablas sola, e intentaste matarme!-

-Fue en defensa propia! Tú me estabas ahorcando-

-Jamás le levantes la mano a tu capitán!-Las cosas metálicas comenzaron a vibrar, y esa fue la pista para darse cuenta que el capitán perdería los estribos pronto.

-En ese momento aún no eras mi capitán!-

-Gaia ve al pasillo-Dijo Killer.

La tomo por lo hombros sacándola del lugar, dejando a Wire y Kid a solas.

-Hubieras dejado que me mate…-Dijo Gaia cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la puerta.

-Si tantos deseos tiene de morir, puedes tirarte por la borda, te hundirás como un martillo y en pocos minutos te quedarás sin aire, quédate tranquila que nadie se tirara a buscarte-

-¿Por qué no me mataste?-dijo mirándolo intensamente.

-Tienes potencial de pelea, podría decir incluso que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas sin la ayuda de la fruta del diablo, pero hasta que no te abras y nos cuentes la verdad, no confiaremos plenamente en ti-

-Odio no ver tu rostro…-Dijo mirando el casco, haciendo puchero.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos Wire salió de la oficina, logró convencer a Kid de que la dejara ayudarlo, teniendo en consideración que se haría cargo de ella y la ayudaría con su problema mental, además que sería mejor tenerla encerrada en un solo lugar que deambulando por el barco.

-Mañana a las 10 en la enfermería-Fue todo lo que dijo Wire cuando la cruzo en el pasillo.

-Siii- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verlo pasar.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí por ahora, como siempre perdon los errores si, se me pasaron :)_

 **Mariaguer26:** _Bienvenida! :D Gracias por el concejo, esta vez hice lo que me dijiste! Espero disfrutes de la historia :)_

 **Blaze D. Ani:** _Hola! Gracias por el largo comentario, fue un placer leerlo, al final con esa frase si tenias razón, le faltaban unas palabras que no me di cuenta jajaja si es verdad que España y Argentina hablan español, pero son bien diferentes a veces xDD, pero no te preocupes que no me molesta que lo hagas, cuando tengo tiempo vos corrigiendo las cosas que me dicen :D_

 _Arriba deje varias aclaraciones, que probablemente sirvan para entender un poco los Oc y demás, si tienes algun data de la banda y es oficial avisame! :D_

 _Lamentablemente, lo mio no fue por dormir, fue por stress D:, ahora estoy con kinesiología y fisioterapia, espero estar bien pronto, actualmente estoy peor que mi abula de 88 años xDD_

 _Gracias por el comentario! :D_

 **.2610:** _Bienvenida! si es una historia con Killer :D aunque actualmente estamos en la etapa de adaptación de la Oc a la banda, no durara mucho mas tranquila :) pronto se centrara más en escenas de Killer y Oc._

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante! :D_

 _Besitos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaa! Como estan? Bienvenidos a los nuevos followers,favorite, a los que leen :D_

 _Cuando comencé a escribir los drabbles, no tenía una vida muy activa, pero vieron como son las cosas no? Una se pone manos a la obra en algo y la vida aparece como por arte de magia... xDD Así que ahora trato de equilibrar todo y de cumplir con el hecho de subir una vez a la semana_ _así, así tenga que quedarme en la madrugada._

 _Por otra parte esta semana no hubo ni anime, ni manga de One piece T.T, dios es muy duro cuando eso sucede._

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

 _Ahora sí, les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen los errores seguro se me pasaron algunos. :)_

* * *

El tema del baño fue algo con lo que Gaia si tuvo problemas, al segundo día de estar a bordo, el tema de bañarse salió a flote y como temía el baño también era comunitario. Y ahora pensándolo bien no sabe porque el capitán, Kei y Heat, estaban ahí ese día.

-¿Cuántas mamadas habrá visto este baño? Que horror…-Fue el comentario que hizo Gaia con cara de asco al observar la habitación con los tres hombres detrás de ella.

El baño comunitario desde ya, era como la habitación, solo que en vez de dos había uno y lo usaban los veinte hombres que vivían en las habitaciones. Había moho en las paredes, la bañera grande tenia manchas de sarro y el piso tenía otras tantas de dudosa procedencia.

-JA! Con luces ultravioleta veríamos un gran cuadro de arte seguramente-Fue el comentario que hizo Kid, el cual fue festejado por los otros dos con una sonrisa-¿Muy sucio para ti princesita?-

-No, por supuesto que no, esto-Dijo Gaia señalando la habitación detrás de ella-Lo voy a solucionar en cuanto me dejen sola, limpiar no es un problema, me preocupa más saber que hay gente que contrastaste para esto y claramente se están rascando los huevo en algún lugar de este barco, por lo cual no están obedeciendo tu ordenes-

Kid se lo borro la sonrisa de la cara, la loca tenía razón.

-TODO EL MUNDO A CUBIERTAAAAA!-Fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el barco-Tú te quedas acá-Le dijo a Gaia-Kei vigílala como un halcón-

-Sí Jefe!-Dijo poniéndose recto.

Vieron como Kid y Heat se alejaron por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera.

-Oye, no hace falta que limpies, de verdad puedes usar mi baño, es privado y está más aseado que este-Le dijo Kei a Gaia mirándola desde su altura le sacaba una cabeza.

-No la consientas Kei! La privacidad es un privilegio de los más fuertes!-Ambos chicos que estaban en la puerta del baño intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Tiene los oídos biónicos?-Preguntó la chica.

-ESCUCHE ESO!-Dijo Kid subiendo la escalera.

-Lo siento capitán!-Dijo Sonriendo.

Una vez que Kid y Heat desaparecieron de la vista, se fueron a buscar los artículos de limpieza al depósito, dos horas le tomo a Gaia, con ayuda de Kei, dejar el baño en condiciones medianamente higiénicas para un ser humano común. En el transcurso del proceso, se escucharon varios gritos provenientes de cubierta y luego varios splash, que indicaban que al menos seis personas dejaron el barco a la fuerza.

Tres semanas más tarde, Gaia se encontraba relajándose en la gran bañera con agua tibia hundida hasta el cuello, trabajar con Wire tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas era que luego de comer tenía dos horas libres para hacer lo que quisiera, y esta vez en vez de atormentar a los que limpiaban la cubierta, esta era una de sus actividades favoritas para divertirse, aunque Jack la echaba, había decidido tomar un baño.

Desde que salieron de la isla, no había habido muchos ataques de barcos y la marina no dio señal de querer perseguirlos, por lo que muchos estaban empezando a acumular tensión de muchos tipos y se descargaban como podían, Heat se dedicaba hacer muñecas vudú, práctica que le pareció rara y genial a la vez.

Wire aprovechó ese descanso de batalla esa semana, para enseñarle los primeros auxilios, practicar diferentes actividades médicas, en los convenientes muñecos vudú de Heat, no sabían a quienes lastimaban, pero era más seguro que practicar con la tripulación, creyó Wire.

El capitán entraba y salía de su taller, ubicado a nivel de cubierta, con diferentes cosas de metal y unos cascos puestos con música muy alta, aparentemente eso calmaba sus nervios.

Otras de las actividades favoritas de Gaia en esas dos horas era molestar a Killer, había descubierto que en la sala común de actividades para todo el barco, él pasaba algunas horas tocando la batería, Jack a veces tocaba la guitarra con él, y por molestar nos referimos a que se tiraba en la alfombra y lo miraba fijamente por horas, hasta que Wire iba a buscarla.

-Eres peor que una niña de cinco años-Solía decirle Wire.

-Me gusta ver como se tensan sus brazos al tocar-Respondía levantando los hombros, la chica.

Volviendo al presente, la chica estaba enjuagando su cabello de la crema de enjuague, cuando sintió un par de explosiones, las primeras veces se había asustado luego se acostumbró a que el capitán en su taller, debes en cuando hacia explotar cosas, o más bien algunas pruebas le fallaban, siguió tranquila en su tarea, hasta que en menos de un segundo una bala de cañón atravesó la pared de baño, paso frente a ella, que quedo con los ojos sorprendida mirando el punto frente a su nariz por donde había pasado y se estrelló del otro lado.

-GENIAL! UNA NI SIQUIERA PUEDE ESTAR TRANQUILA MIENTRAS SE BAÑA!-Dijo mirando la habitación continua donde la bala había terminado.

Comenzaron a escucharse gritos, algunos disparos y órdenes del capitán, la marina los había alcanzado. Gaia se envolvió en la toalla y se asomó por el agujero que la bala había formado, el barco estaba cerca, y algunos marines había comenzado abordar el barco.

Se puso su ropa interior, un corset negro con ballenas y transparencias con flores y un culote de encaje haciendo juego, debía llegar a otra isla pronto y comprar urgente ropa, su cabello aun chorreaba agua y los bucles no hacían asomo aun así que se apreciaba su verdadero largo hasta la cadera. Tomo el estuche que siempre llevaba consigo, parecía un estuche de anteojos pero no lo era, esa era su arma, y salió caminando con furia hacia cubierta.

Cuando salió a la cubierta, Killer tenía los oses encendidas y estaba peleando con tres marines, delante del rostro le paso volando una espada que casi la roza, directo al capitán que estaba formando ya un brazo mecánico con su poder de magnetismo, Wire estaba pinchando marines como si fueran comida con su tridente, Brutus con el que aún no había intercambiado más de dos palabras no estaba muy lejos tampoco luchando con una espada, Jack disparaba a diestra y siniestra al barco enemigo.

-¿QUIENES SE CREEN QUE SON PARA DISPARARME MIENTRAS ME ESTABA BAÑANDO?-Grito Gaia al aire, y todo que en un estado de congelación, al menos por un instante, sus compañeros acostumbrados siguieron peleando, y les valió unas cuantas victorias de marines distraídos por la muchacha-Capitán que sepas que hay un gran agujero en el baño comunitario, que le da una linda vista panorámica al lugar-Dijo mirando a Kid.

-Asumo que no tuviste tiempo de buscar ropa decente no?-Dijo sonriendo, la desfachatez de la muchacha era algo que le gustaba.

-Agradece que me puse ropa interior-Dijo frunciendo los labios.

-JAJAJAJAJA estaría más que agradecido si aparecieras desnuda!-

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo en medio de una batalla?-Dijo ladeando su cabeza y de golpe algo se iluminó en el cerebro de la chica, que hizo que golpeara el puño de su mano derecha con la palma de la izquierda-Te calientan las peleas!-

Antes de que Kid le contestara tuvo que responder un ataque del comandante a cargo de los marines, en el medio de su campo de visión apareció Killer que aterrizo en un salto ágil.

-¿Vas a pelear o analizarnos?-Le dijo.

-Vale lo siento, ya me pongo manos a la obra-Dijo Gaia levantando las manos-El capitán me daba órdenes y yo solo le contestaba-

-Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar porque te traje acá, has las cosas bien y será beneficioso para ambos-

-Ja! El capitán aún piensa que soy peligrosa no? Así que convenientemente está esperando que yo demuestre mi utilidad o va hacer que la persona que me trajo a bordo se haga cargo de mí-Dijo pasando si dedo índice por el cuello de ella-Ósea tú-

-Para estar loca, eres muy inteligente-Dijo el enmascarado-Si lo sabes, entonces has algo-

-SEÑORITA NO TIENE QUE FINGIR, NO SE PREOCUPE LA RESCATAREMOS Y LA LLEVAREMOS A SALVO A LA BASE!-

El grito del joven marine les llamó la atención a los dos que estaban charlando, aún estaban en la puerta por donde había salido Gaia, con todo el lío de la batalla alrededor, esquivando alguna que otra bala o espada que salía disparada por el aire.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Comenzó a reír con ganas sujetándose el estómago-No sé qué es más patético… si tu apariencia o lo que acabas de decir-

El muchacho en cuestión no era ni intimidante ni amenazante, sostenía la espada de mala manera, se notaba que era un novato y claramente solo había hablado para impresionar.

-Dime ¿Realmente me veo como una damisela en apuros?-Le dijo la chica aun sonriendo.

Tomo el estuche que aun traía en la mano y apretó un botón que tenía en la base, el estuche se deformo convirtiéndose en un bastón de dos metros de alto y en la punta una hoja afilada salió, una guadaña. En un movimiento rápido blandió la guadaña y la cabeza del marine novato salió volando, derecho al mar, su cuerpo quedo parado un momento, mientras de la garganta salía chorros de sangre salpicando a todo el mundo.

-CUIDADO CON LA MUJER!-Se escuchó un grito a los lejos.

Automáticamente comenzó la batalla campal, todos estaban peleando, aunque los piratas iban ganando por clara ventaja, esa tropa de marina contaba con muchos novatos.

-Esto será una carnicería…-Dijo Kid.

-Jefe! Vienen más barcos!-Grito Heat desde la calavera en la proa.

Más cerca de lo que querían admitir había otros dos barcos de la marina, más grandes que el que los había atacado.

-Kid no aguantaremos-Dijo Killer, combatiendo con dos marines a la vez.

-Yo puedo detenerlos si me liberas!-Dijo Gaia, aun luchando en la puerta con tres, más bien cortando sus cabezas.

Kid se la quedó mirando unos instantes, cierto era que no había hecho más que matar marines desde que salió a cubierta, si los hubiera querido matar ya habría tenido más que una oportunidad.

-Killer, libérala!-Gritó.

El enmascarado asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba fin a la vida con los que estaba luchando. Se acercó a la chica, sacando una llave del bolsillo de su jean.

-Confió en ti-Le dijo abriendo el brazalete.

Ella solo asintió una vez que sintió recuperar las fuerzas de su cuerpo, su piel comenzó a tornarse negra, su rostro blanco, alrededor de sus ojos dos círculos negros aparecieron, la punta y parte de la nariz también se volvió negra, sobre sus labios a pareció una mueca hecha con líneas que parecía que estaba cocida, sobre el resto de su cuerpo aparecieron los huesos del esqueleto. Lo que más resaltaba de su apariencia era su cabello, y sus ojos.

-Hay Roger! Son una molestia! Si ya sé que pueden hablarme de nuevo…-Dijo hablando sola otra vez-Si me hacen el favor de callar a los demás, les estaría muy agradecida-

Mientras ella hablaba con el aire, y decía lo que necesitaba para proceder al ataque, Wire la analizaba, aparentemente parte de su locura tenía que ver con la fruta del diablo que poseía.

-¿Ya están lo suficientemente cerca?-Pregunto Jack al lado de Heat, en la proa, veía que los barcos estaban más cerca.

-Sí...-Dijo Gaia-Insignia de la muerte!-Levanto la guadaña y en la punta una luz comenzó a brillar.

En los barcos, todos los marines comenzaron a ver como una pequeña marca en forma de calavera comenzó a aparecerles en la frente.

-Invocación de almas!-Grito poniendo su guadaña en frente de ella, un círculo de luz comenzó a brillar con símbolos luminosos, y ellos solo observaron cómo los cuerpos cerca de las barandas comenzaron a caer al mar.

Para entonces Killer ya estaba en el timón desviando el curso para alejarlos lo más posible de los barcos. Gaia soltó la guadaña y cayo de rodillas al suelo, recupero su tono de piel normal, pero estaba muy agitada.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Preguntó Kid mirándola.

-Yo… solo…-Levantó un una mano mientras intentaba recuperar el aire-Purifique sus almas… iban a morir pronto de todas formas-

De pronto vio como detrás del capitán, el comandante que parecía muerto, comenzó a levantarse, en su cara se leía su plan, moriría, pero se llevaría a Kid con él. Gaia tomo la poca fuerza que le quedaba, corrió a donde estaba el capitán, tomo la daga que traía en el cinturón que colgaba del su pecho y lo empujo a un costado, Kid estaba a punto de gritarle cuando vio porque lo había empujado, Gaia ya se había encargado del comandante clavándole la daga en el pecho, el tipo estaba muy concentrado en su objetivo para verla, aunque si llego a tiempo a agarrarla de la cintura cuando su cuerpo caía por la baranda directo al agua, la chica logró soltarse para no caer con él, pero no detuvo el envión que le dio y sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando se dio cuenta que caía directo al mar, extendió sus brazos tratando de agarrarse de algo pero no llego, sucedió en carama lenta, vio como la cabeza de su capitán se asomaba diciendo algo inentendible, varios compañeros se asomaron también.

Frío fue lo que sintió, su piel quemaba, debían estar cerca de una isla de invierno, porque el agua estaba congelada, las voces desaparecieron en cuanto entró en contacto con el mar, al menos moriría en paz. Killer lo dijo, nadie se tiraría a salvarla ¿Verdad? Pero no quería morir, no hoy, ¿Había hecho las cosas bien no? Derrotó dos barcos de marina, salvó a su capitán, volvía a ser útil luego de tantos años.

Mientras caía más y más profundo, vio una sombra entrar en el agua, pero no lo reconoció, sentía que perdía la conciencia, lo último que sintió fue que la tomaron de la cintura y jalaron de ella.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, la luz del cuarto la cegó un poco, estaba en un colchón bastante cómodo y mullido para ser el cuarto comunitario ¿Habían pasado días u horas? No lo sabía. Movió un poco la cabeza, viendo a Kei sentado a un costado de la cama, que se sobresaltó en cuando la vio.

-¿Gaia estás consciente?-Preguntó, se lo notaba alterado, la chica asintió-Menos mal que estas viva…-Se tapó la cara con la mano.-Creí que no había llegado a salvarte a tiempo-

-Gracias…-Susurro con una sonrisa Gaia, su voz sonó algo rasposa.

-Le diré a Wire que estás consciente, estaba preocupado-Dijo levantándose.

-¿Dónde estoy?-alcanzó a preguntar.

-Oh… Tu habitación-Dijo sonriendo-El jefe dijo que te ganaste la privacidad!-Le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, escucho a la chica hablar.

-No necesito que me feliciten, necesito paz en mi cabeza… cállense-Escucho Kei.

* * *

 **.2610:** _No recuerdo, si te di la bienvenida o no!... si la universidad me dejo con falla de memoria ^^u, pero bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste Gaia! es un personaje que me enrosque un poco en crear! pero lo aprecio mucho, aunque a veces escribirlo me de dolores de cabeza xD. Ojala disfrutes este cap tmb :)_

 **Mariaguer26:** _Holaaa! Hooo no te preocupes por ella que aprendió a vivir así y disfruto asustando a las persona, yo lo pienso más en plan de "o te la pasas mal porque los demás no te entienden o disfrutas de que los demás no te entiendan y te diviertes", igual Wire la esta analizando para descubrir mas de ella ;) espero te guste esta cap tambien :)_

 **Blaze D. Ani:** _Adoro tus largo reviews! :D A veces me salen cortos, otro caps mas largos... este por ejemplo tiene 10 pág. de word, es lo que sale cuando me pongo a escribir xD, pero te entiendo a veces me pasa lo mismo con otras historia que leo._

 _Yo tambien voy al dia con manga y anime, aunque ahora el anime creo que no veré estos cap de Zou, al menos no el de las peleas, llore en el manga, no quiero ni saber como me pondre si lo veo animado T.T_

 _Por suerte, estoy mucho mejor, viví la semana dopada por el relajante muscular que me dieron xDD fue la mejor semana del año, dormía horas sin culpa :D, la verdad que cuando escribo, me siento en varios días, pero generalmente, escribo más el domingo, por cuestión de tiempo. Pero en la semana trato de pensar que y como escribir asi, llego con todo diagramado en la cabeza. Espero este cap también te guste :D_

 _Bueno hasta aqui por ahora! espero lo disfruten! hasta la semana que viene !_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :D_

 _Besitos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Hola! Como estan todos?_ _Bienvenidos a los nuevos followers,favorite, a los que leen :D_

 _Eh logrado subir el domingo!... Bueno casi por unos minutos, llevo escribiendo el cap desde el viernes, y tenía tanta información que poner, que borre y escribí_ _varias veces xDD_

 _Ya esto bien de mi espalda por suerte! y esta semana tuvimos, manga y anime de OP, así que podemos decir que fue una semana feliz :D_

 **~Aclaraciones~**

 _En este cap me he metido de lleno en una parte en la cabeza de Killer, no tenemos mucha información de él, respecto a comportamiento más allá de lo que vimos, y bueno ni mencionemos por que tiene ese casco en la cabeza. Así que yo hice mi investigación, y en base a eso escribí, trate de hacerlo lo menos OC posible. Realmente pienso que por lo que vimos de pequeño de él (Esa imagen de él comiendo fideos) vemos que el cabello le tapa la cabeza, eso data de un niño tímido, el casco mas adelante también data de lo mismo, suponiendo que oculta algo. Pero bueno es lo que veo, escucho sugerencias :)_

 **~Fin Aclaraciones~**

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

 _Ahora sí, les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen los errores seguro se me pasaron algunos. :)_

* * *

Wire le reviso los signos vitales y le hizo preguntas de rutina, prácticamente la condenó al cautiverio por varios días, una semana para ser exactos. Gaia había estado inconsciente casi dos días y había sufrido un cuadro de hipotermia grave por el bajo peso que tenía. Desde esa noche que recupero la conciencia, Heat le había estado llevando comidas ricas en calorías para hacerla aumentar de peso.

Habían pasado dos días de su condena y estaba almorzando, bajo la atenta mirada de Kei, entre bocado y bocado, hubo algo que le llamó la atención en el otro sillón que había en un rincón de su habitación.

-¿Ese es el sacón de Jack?-Dijo mirando el saco peludo blanco en el respaldo.

-Sí, lo dejo ahí unas horas antes de que recuperaras la conciencia-Dijo sonriendo pícaramente-Lo impresionaste-

-Me tiene miedo el gallina-Dijo mirándolo sonriendo de la misma manera.

-También –Se carcajeo-Es una ofrenda de respeto-

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Órdenes del capitán-Dijo simplemente-Todos estaban preocupados por ti-

-Hay ya! En serio, no bromees-Dijo sonriendo de lado, comiendo otro bocado.

-Hablo muy en serio, cuando llegue a cubierta contigo Killer prácticamente se abalanzó contra mí, para ver si estabas viva, Wire también y cuando vieron que tus labios se ponían azules inmediatamente te llevaron a la enfermería, si no los seguía incluso se olvidaban que yo también estaba mojado-Frunció un poco los labios al recordar aquello-Aunque tengo las defensas altas!-Dijo levantando un brazo , mostrando su fuerza.

-¿En serio?... Pero nadie vino a verme-

-Wire prohibió las visitas, el capitán, cuando confirmó que estabas bien, dio la orden de traerte aquí, yo me encargue de traer tu equipaje-Dijo señalando a una esquina al costado de un armario.

-Ho… Gracias-Le sonrió.

-No fue nada, Jack vino de contrabando y dejo eso ahí bastante respetuoso, debo decir, y el jefe me pidió que me quedara a vigilarte ya que estuvieron ocupados con los arreglos del barco y la limpieza…Y a mí no me molesta pasar tiempo con una chica bonita-Le sonrió galantemente.

-Sí, gracias, no eres el primero que me lo dice…-Le sonrió la chica

-Ouch…-Dijo levantando las cejas Kei-Bueno tomare eso como la retirada y ya que terminaste de comer le llevaré eso a Heat…-

-Oh Gracias! Eres muy dulce!-

Kei vio como la chica le seguía sonriendo como si nada, preguntándose si había entendido lo que quiso decirle, tomó las bandeja con los platos vacíos y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Si, tal vez fui algo cínica, pero vamos eso que lanzó fue un cliché-

Cuando Killer entró a la habitación unas horas después Gaia estaba profundamente dormida, notó que sus cabellos se movían como si algo los estuviera acariciando, algo que claramente no tenía forma material, ni podía verlo. Se sentó en el sillón, donde anteriormente había estado Kei y se quedó observando un rato como el cabello se movía, uno de los muchos bucles que descansaba sobre la almohada, se estiraba y se volvía armar.

-Elizabeth, estoy bien… deja de preocuparte-Dijo una muy adormilada Gaia acomodándose en la cama de costado, de cara a Killer.

Entre abrió los ojos, no sabía si había pasado mucho tiempo, pero reconoció una camisa moteada y se despertó de golpe.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte-Dijo el enmascarado.

-Está bien, es que no esperaba visitas-La chica se acomodó, sentándose en la cama.

-Wire nos dio permiso hoy en la mañana-

La habían agarrado por sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarlo sentado al lado, y estaba nerviosa, no podía leerlo, no podía ver su rostro, y su cuerpo siempre estaba calmado, como ahora que estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, con su cara mirando a Gaia o ella supuso eso.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?-Preguntó, Gaia ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste ese nombre cuando estabas dormida-Casi a la altura de la cara de Killer apareció un ánima blanca revoloteo un poco alrededor de él y desapareció.

-Oh Elizabeth! Es el alma de una niña que vivió en este mundo hace unos cien años, está conmigo desde que soy un bebé, siempre se preocupa por mí-De golpe lo miró expectante-¿Tú también estabas preocupado por mí?-

-¿Cuantas veces puedes usar el ataque que usaste para darnos tiempo?-Odiaba a sobre manera que le ignorara las preguntas directas, no porque se las ignorara y ya, sino porque sentía que lo hacía a propósito, siempre salía con la tangente, sobre todo cuando eran personales.

-¿La invocación de almas? Depende de la cantidad de almas que invoque-Sonrió de lado-Era obvio que no estaba lista para hacer semejante ataque aún, estaba débil, purifique demasiadas almas, incluso las de este barco-

-Lo hiciste bien-Pudo sentir que eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa o al menos el esbozo de una.

-Dijiste que nadie se tiraría a salvarme-Dijo arrugando la boca a un costado.

-Salvaste a Kid, todos nos hubiéramos tirado a salvarte, usualmente salvarlo es mi trabajo-Se enderezó en el sillón-A esta altura te habrás dado cuenta que no presta mucha atención a su alrededor cuando pelea-

-Lo siento, no quise quitarte el trabajo, pero no estabas a la vista…-Dijo sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio.

En ese instante cayeron en un cómodo silencio, Gaia lo miraba directo al casco deliberando si avanzar o no.

La verdad era que hace meses no tenía un encuentro sexual como la gente, sin contar que no había estado en las mejores condiciones, verlo ahí en la playa cubierto de sangre, con la camisa entre abierta, por lo menos todo lo que había visto ese día, que lo conoció, la calentó a sobre manera, pero sabía que tenía que actuar con cuidado, después de todo iban a convivir, vaya a saber uno cuanto tiempo dentro de un barco, como le pensó muchas veces, sí Killer la hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho, tuvo múltiples oportunidades, pero ella no era tonta, el hombre la había estado midiendo todo este tiempo, su fuerza, sus técnicas, su lealtad, aunque ella siempre se encargó de tener un acercamiento medido, léase como, roces, encuentro inesperados, ect. Él siempre se las ingeniaba para esquivarla, aunque ella no sentía un rechazo, era más bien como un cuidado particular, como si tocarla implicara quemarse. Gaia era hermosa y eso ella lo sabía, mucho de lo que había sufrido en la vida era a causa de eso, tenía un físico hermoso, pero una personalidad trastocada, seducir hombres para conseguir lo que quería la había ayudado mucho tiempo, era divertido y fácil para ella, Killer no iba a ser la excepción o sí? Tal vez era gay? Tal vez tenía un extraño fetiche con el capitán?

Y eso derivó a querer verle el rostro que siempre estaba oculto, incluso comía por los orificios, era raro, aunque luego de un tiempo te acostumbrabas a verlo. También pensó en invadir su privacidad y espiarlo mientras se bañaba, pero eso podría salir muy mal, y terminar con la poca confianza que le tenía.

Las malditas voces en su cabeza, desde que tomó conciencia hacia un par de días no habían parado de insinuarle que se acostara con el primero que pasara por la puerta, a muchas de ellas les encantaba disfrutar de un espectáculo sexual gratuito, y sus meses de abstinencia no ayudaban.

Todo eso paso por la cabeza de Gaia mientras lo observaba, ella se arrodillo en la cama y posó sus manos en las piernas de él, su cuerpo quedó mitad en el aire y sus piernas en la cama, cuando tomó conciencia luego del incidente, se había cambiado, se sacó el corset y se puso una camisa blanca gigante que aún tenía del estúpido médico del a isla, era cómoda para dormir. Su cara estaba cerca de la máscara, pero aun así no lograba ver el interior.

-Me gustas Killer-Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, directo y sin pelos en la lengua.

-Ya te dije, que no fueras por ese camino-Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás casi inconscientemente, aunque no logró separarse mucho, la chica sintió su cuerpo tensarse a través de sus manos.

-¿Por qué no?-Susurro al costado de su máscara donde estaría su oído-Podríamos pasarlo muy bien…-estaba por besar su cuello cuando vio algo raro, su cuello estaba tomando una tonalidad colorada como si tuviera vergüenza, su cuerpo estaba tenso y quieto, se le notaba a la legua que parecía paralizado-Ho por dios… ¿Acaso eres muy tímido?-Susurro cerca de su cuello, observándolo con una sonrisa.

Y entonces se sintió tensa por primera vez en su vida, con un movimiento rápido Killer la tenía arrodillada en la cama, con una mano en su boca, cubriéndola por completo, sus ojos azul caribe lo observaban sorprendido, ambos respiraban con dificultad y se notaba una creciente tensión, estaba pensando en matarla.

Se sintió la puerta y eso alertó a ambos, Killer dirigió su mirada a la puerta y luego a ella de nuevo, Gaia solo rodo los ojos, era obvio que eso iba a pasar. La chica tomo su mano que aun tapaba su boca, con cuidado y sin dejar de mirarlo a la máscara, la retiro, luego se volvió a meter en la cama y sentar como en un principio.

-Adelante –Dijo Gaia, Killer aún estaba parado al lado de la cama, observándola.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?-Dijo Heat una vez que entro y vio la situación.

-No, yo ya me iba-Y así el enmascarado, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Heat.

-No, ¿ya es hora de la merienda?- Gaia observó la bandeja que Heat traía.

-Sí, tienes que comerte todo-

-Vale! cuéntame lo que paso durante estos días-Le dijo sonriendo la chica, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza.

Heat le contó como los chicos habían limpiado el barco del desastre que había quedado de la pelea, el capitán logró arreglar el agujero del baño que ella estaba utilizando con mucho esfuerzo, sin necesidad de sacar el barco del agua, lo que era todo un milagro. Habían sufrido varias bajas de gente sin importancia y que el jefe sabía que moriría tarde o temprano, incluso Gaia lo sabía, la habitación que ella antiguamente habitaba estaba casi vacía, en la otra también había habido bajas.

-Debo pedirte dos favores…-Le comento Gaia luego de unos minutos.

-Aún no puedes pelar papas-

-¿Qué?-arrugó el entrecejo-No! No quiero pelar papas, la enfermería es mucho mejor que la cocina-

-Mejor-

-Oye, ya en serio, no pude evitar ver tu cuerpo…-Señalo los varios tatuajes que traía en los brazos-¿Tu tatuas?-

-Si, ¿Quieres uno?-

-En realidad…-Dudo buscando las palabras correctas-Necesito cubrir una marca en el coxis, me las he ingeniado para ocultarla todo este tiempo, pero en la pelea me di cuenta que era muy probable que se descubriera y necesitaría deshacerme del problema, antes de que sea tarde…-

-Gaia ¿De qué problema estás hablando?-

-No es un problema… bueno al menos ya no lo es-Acompañó este comentario negando con la cabeza-Escucha, solo lo sabe mi padre adoptivo que es el que me rescato si? Tú cuando lo veas y él, serán los únicos que lo sepan-

-Bueno…-Heat la miró sospechosamente-No me gusta guardarle secretos al jefe, pero me si me aseguras que no será un futuro problema, no diré nada-

-Te prometo que no será nada, una vez que está cubierto-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Todo le coxis?-

-Mmm…tiene el tamaño de la mitad de la palma de mi mano lo que hay que cubrir, pero diseña algo… no tengo ni idea que hacerme-

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en un par de días-Le sonrió-¿El otro favor?-

-Oh! Dile a Jack que venga a verme-

-Jajajaja…Eso es un poco más complicado-Dijo riendo con ganas-Es tu vecino, si vieras las vueltas que da para entrar a su cuarto, para evitar tu puerta-

Killer luego de haber salido de la habitación, asegurándose que Gaia no abriera la boca de lo que sucedió, se fue al cuarto de navegación, tenía que terminar los reportes para Kid, respecto a los cambios de rumbo que se vieron forzados hacer por la marina.

Lo cierto era, que mientras hacía los reportes no podía dejar de pensar lo que sucedió con la rubia, la chica se las había ingeniado para averiguar su secreto guardado por años, el único que lo sabía era Kid y solo porque lo conocía de pequeño, el único de todo el barco que lo había visto sin la máscara.

-¿Tan grande fue el rodeo?-Preguntó el capitán, cuando su primero al mando le dijo los reportes.

Actualmente estaban en el taller de Eustass que estaba trabajando en una especie de moto de agua, su proyecto particular, estaba intentando agregarle unos cañones, él estaba concentrado en el proyecto, dándole la espalda a Killer que estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta del taller.

-Sí, tuvimos que desviarnos por los marines-

-¿Las provisiones nos van alcanzar?-

-Vamos a llegar bastante cómodos, Heat hizo el inventario, en la última isla subimos mucha comida-

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Killer se debatía si hablar o no, miraba el cuerpo de Kid moverse mientras ajustaba las cosas.

-Ya me descubrió-Fue todo lo que dijo, y fue suficiente para que Kid detuviera todo lo que estaba haciendo para girar su asiento y mirarlo.

-Jajajajaja…-No pudo articular palabra porque la carcajada le salió de lo más profundo del estómago.

-No te rías Kid!-El enmascarado, sintió sus mejillas arder por segunda vez ese día.

-Lo siento… es que es muy gracioso-dijo tratando de recuperar el aire-No puede creer que ella te halla…Jajajajaja-

-Casi la mato-Automáticamente se detuvo la risa de Kid.

-No! No la matarás, no te dejare, lo siento, se lo que significa para ti que te haya descubierto, pero es fuerte, no, tarde te acordaste-Le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

-Kid, será cuestión de tiempo para que ella…-

-Escucha! La chica no es estúpida, podrá estar loca, pero no es estúpida… si ella se dio cuenta que ese es el motivo por el que usas el casco, no dirá nada-

-Pero lo usara en mi contra-

-Claro que lo usara en tu contra no es estúpida, ¿Qué quiere? ¿Sexo?-Sonrió ampliamente-Acuéstate con ella, fin del problema! No es tan grave ¿cierto? Está loca, sí, pero esta buena, su locura es un detalle mínimo-

-No es un prostituta, con las cual te acuestas y su cadáver amanece flotando al día siguiente-

-Sí, ese es el problema…-Kid se quedó mirando al techo un rato pensando- ¿Sabes? Ella está aquí por ti-Lo señalo-Pero por algo la trajiste ¿cierto?-

-Es fuerte ¿no?-Kid sonrió de lado ante la respuesta del enmascarado.

-Killer, tu atacas y luego preguntas, le diste tiempo para demostrarte que era fuerte, si no ella no estaría aquí revoloteando en nuestras vidas, ¿Por qué no la mataste?-Killer no respondió-Porque es sexy! Porque te gusta, no cuesta mucho admitirlo, de hecho me parece estúpido estar hablándolo ahora! Por Roger! En la pelea contra los marines, si hubiera sido la primera vez que la veía, también le hubiera dicho que se nos una, es sexy, fuerte y le importa un pepino lo que piensan los demás de ella, te aseguro que ahora mismo, todo el mundo puede decir que ella es la más puta del mundo, y ella sale desnuda caminando por todo el barco como si nada! Haz lo que quieras pero en algún momento esto iba a suceder, ahora o en veinte años, lidia con ello Killer!-En algún momento de su discurso Kid, paso de la explicación lógica, al odio, enfureciendo al final con la discusión que estaban teniendo con Killer, una muy estúpida a su parecer.

Así enfadado como estaba se volteó dándole la espalda a su mano derecha poniéndose nuevamente en lo que estaba, dando por terminada la discusión.

Killer salió del taller pensando que a sus veinticinco años, un tipo menor que él lo había puesto en su lugar, por algo lo seguía.

* * *

 **Mariaguer26:** _Hola! Si, bueno parte de que ella no está tres metros bajo tierra es que se tome todo para el lado de lo gracioso, si no, creo que no aguantaria! Bueno este cap desarrolle mas la relación, di un poco más de explicaciones acerca de su relación, así que espero que te haya gustado :D_

 **.2016:** _Hola! si yo mientras más escribo de ella mas me gusta, a veces me cuesta mucho no desviarme de la personalidad que quiero que tenga, pero me encanta como esta quedando. :D_

 **Blaze D. Ani:** _Pues si! acertaste sobre el triángulo amoroso, vamos que siempre tiene que haber un tercero en discordia para que genere algo de drama, sobre todo con nuestra protagonista que es un poco especial._

 _Bueno seguro que este cap te saca muchas dudas respecto a la relación de Gaia y Killer, explique un poco como fueron las cosas, ella los conoce hace tres o cuatro semanas, así que las cosas no iban a ir tan rápido, sobre todo porque mostré mas la personalidad de ella, que su relación, pero bueno este es el inicio... :D_

 _No estoy segura si escribir que hará en esa habitación de intimidad o en las otras, admito me da un poco de cosa -/-, aunque he escrito lemon y smuts cuando era una adolescente desvergonzada (?) Estoy aún pensando que hacer respecto a eso, por aun quedan un par de cap antes de que llegue. e-e_

 _Bueno hasta aqui por ahora! espero lo disfruten, esta ves me ha gustado como ha quedado :3! hasta la semana que viene !_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :D_

 _Besitos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! como va?! Bienvenidos a los nuevos Follow, Favorite, y lectores! :D_

 _Aca traigo otro cap, bastante gracioso, al menos me conformo bastante como quedo! :3_

 _Debo contarles que estoy muy contenta por poder subir una vez por semana, les juro que hago mi mayor esfuerzo, despues de todo esto lo tomo con un hobby, algo que me da placer hacer! Y me alegra que haya mucha gente que lo lea aunque no comente, me encanta y estimo mucho a los que comentan, de verdad me hacen seguir adelante 3_

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

 _Ahora sí, les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen los errores seguro se me pasaron algunos. :)_

* * *

Observó como la puerta de su habitación se entre abrió dejando paso a un brazo que estaba vestido en una chaqueta de cuero negro, este estaba estirado y en su mano llevaba una cruz religiosa que revoleo mostrándola para todos lados.

-¿Sabes que eso no funciona verdad?-Dijo Gaia desde la cama mirando el brazo moverse con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cállate! Vale la pena intentar!-Respondió una voz muy temblorosa y furiosa a la vez.

-Jack, pasa de una vez-

El chico abrió la puerta completamente y entró, llevaba la misma ropa, pero en vez del plumón ahora tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro, con tachas en los hombros, aún tenía el brazo estirado apuntando con la cruz hacia Gaia y en su cuello, llevaba una ristra de ajos.

-Estas tan cagado… jajajaja-Se carcajeo la chica-Si sabes que los ajos son para vampiros, no? No funciona conmigo-Dirigió su mirada a la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón-Y la balas de plata tampoco funcionan, esas son para hombres lobo…-Tenía una gran sonrisa, ese chico la hacía divertirse de lo lindo.

-Basta! Dile a tus almas que dejen de acosarme!-Gritó exasperado.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Tú querías mi saco!-Dijo señalándola-Ahí está, te lo deje como ofrenda de paz, para que dejaras de acosarme con tus almas!-Señalando el saco, aún exasperado.

El chico estaba delirando.

-Jack, yo no puedo controlar las almas-Dijo apoyando sus dedos pulgar y índice en sus ojos cerrados, buscando la concentración para entender que era lo que él le reclamaba.

-No mientas! Tú invocaste las almas, ves almas, las controlas!-

-Jack, repito, yo no puedo controlar las almas, puedo invocarlas, purificarlas y como mucho cambiar el destino de esa alma, pero no puedo hacer que hagan lo que yo quiero-Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

El chico había dejado de revolear la cruz, a medida que escucho lo que Gaia decía fue retrocediendo hasta cerrar la puerta con su espalda, provocándole un pequeño infarto cuando se dio cuenta.

-Escucha, yo era feliz y vivía tranquilo, hasta que te trasladaron aquí!-Dijo aun alterado-Esas cosas comenzaron acosarme! Y…-

-Puedes verlas…-Dijo Gaia sorprendida.

-No!... Espera ¡ ¿Qué?! TU ERES LA QUE HACE QUE PUEDA VERLAS!-El hombre intentaba camuflarse con la puerta a esta altura, sus uñas estaban clavadas contra la madera.

Gaia entonces noto que Jack, no intentaba espantarla a ella, si no que estaba viendo las almas, que ella habitualmente veía y que les era imposible purificar, esas mismas que le hablaban.

-Escucha, yo no tengo ese poder…-Gaia entonces se dio cuenta porque estaba tan alterado-Tranquilízate y siéntate aquí-Palmeó el sillón a lado de su cama-Ellas no te aran nada, te lo prometo-

Jack enfoco la vista en la chica, sus ojos denotaban sinceridad, si ella no provocaba eso, entonces era la única en el barco con la que podía hablar del tema.

-¿Hace cuánto que las ves?-Estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos en su regazo y preocupación en el rostro.

-Desde hace un par de días, desde que te trasladaron aquí, creí que eras vos-Dijo todo eso arrastrándose por las paredes, hasta llegar al sillón donde se sentó-¿Esto se cura?-Era la primera vez que veía a Jack tan desahuciado, como si le hubiera dicho que tenía un enfermedad terminal.

-Yo… no lo sé…-dijo mordiéndose el labio, sus caribeños ojos azules delataban lastima-Yo nací viéndolas, la fruta del diablo me dio el poder de escucharlas, pero siempre las vi…No es la gran cosa, te acostumbras-finalmente sonrió.

-No me quiero acostumbrar!-

-Chicas no es gracioso…-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Jack, la chica le puso la palma de la mano en frente, en señal de que pare de hablar-

-Elizabeth deja de reírte-El chico vio como le hablaba a una de las luces que tenía a su costado-Bueno si es un poco gracioso…-comenzó a reírse ella, hasta que vio la cara de Jack-No! Basta! Lo están atormentando! Hablo en serio!-Enfoco la vista en el chico de nuevo-Lo siento, ellas lo hicieron apropósito-

-¿Qué?-

-A ellas… les parece gracioso atormentante-Dijo mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír.

-¿No puedes purificarlas?-La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Yo solo puedo purificar almas que merecen ser salvadas, o que merecen renacer, yo tengo el poder de decidir si quiero purificarlas o no, pero no puedo decidir cuales si y cuales no… Todas esas almas que ahora vos y yo vemos, por diferentes motivos, no quieren ser purificadas, la mayoría queda alrededor mío por que puedo escucharlas, pero las que no quieren seguirme, quedan flotando en este mundo generalmente donde murieron-

-Y si no purificas un alma que merece ser purificada, ¿Qué sucede?-Lo noto bastante intrigado por la explicación.

-Tarda más es llegar a su destino, esta fue una explicación a grandes rasgos de lo que puedo hacer con mi fruta, luego hay otras cosas, diferentes modos de invocaciones de almas, marcar almas, todo requiere entrenamiento-

-Basta no quiero saber más por ahora-El chico te tapaba sus oídos con las manos, mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para esconder el rostro en sus rodillas.

-Jajajajaja…Tu serás mi nuevo mejor amigo!-Mostró una amplia hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

-Y UNA MIERDA!-Le gritó el chico de golpe, saliendo de su estupor-¿Qué quieres? que termine así ¿Cómo tú?¿De remate?-

-No era una pregunta cariño-Dijo mirándolo con aires de suficiencia-Y no te preocupes que no termine así por verlas nada más-

-Bufff… ¿Para qué me quieres como mejor amigo? Kei seguro se ofrece con gusto para ese puesto-Suspiró.

-Kei, no me sirve como mejor amigo, en la próxima isla necesito ir de compras… y tú mi nuevo mejor amigo me vas acompañar, necesito a alguien brutalmente honesto que me diga que algo me queda mal, cuando realmente me queda mal… yo no te caigo bien, y vos a mí no me caes de las mil maravillas, eso te hace perfecto para el trabajo-

-Las pelotas! Ni en pedo!-Se levantó de golpe yendo a la puerta-Ni siquiera me ayudaste con mi problema-

-Me quedaré con el saco-

-Metete el saco en el culo!-Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Definitivamente vendrá conmigo de compras- Sonrió mirando como varias almas traspasaron la puerta siguiéndolo.

Eso fue dos días después del incidente con Killer, el cual no había vuelto a mostrar la cara por su cuarto, por otro lado Kei venía a visitarla cada que podía, si no se quedaba toda la tarde con ella, era un chico guapo y agradable, del cual se podía hablar de todo, jugaban cartas, descubrieron que tenían gustos musicales parecidos, aunque en eso coincidía casi todo el barco. A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba muy seductor al menos con ella, no era un mal tipo.

Heat o Wire aparecían de vez en cuando, el primero para traerle la comida, el segundo para ver como seguía, había aumentado cuatro kilos en esos días y el doctor estaba contento de que sea tan buena paciente, a pesar de que ella vivía quejándose de que quería salir cada vez que lo veía.

-¿Heat? ¿No es muy temprano para la merienda?-Le pregunto, cuando lo vio en la pasando la puerta.

-Tengo tu tatuaje-El alto hombre sonrió, mostrando unas hojas que traía en la mano, verlo sonreír al principio parecía raro, pero luego te acostumbrabas a que pareciera que tuviera la boca cocida, era un tatuaje.

-ohhh! A ver, a ver, a ver!-Comenzó aplaudir como una niña, estiro sus brazos, mientras abría y cerraba las manos, esperando que le diera la hoja.

Heat le entregó la hoja, que ella rápidamente se puso a ver, tenía los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa marcada en el rostro, parecía una niña en navidad. El dibujo en cuestión eran tres rosas blancas con un delicado delineado en negro, la del medio era grande y cubriría seguramente lo que ella quería cubrir, las otras dos estaban a cada lado, eran más pequeñas, tenían un sombreado esfumado muy delicado, luego tenía hojas del estilo hindú que las rodeaban y unos arabescos del mismo estilo terminando la decoración, que seguramente cubriría el coxis y parte de su cadera.

-Heat, es hermoso!-Tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa y lo ojos mostraban asombro- No creí que dibujaras tan bien! Roger!-

-Jeje… Gracias, cuando pensé qué deberías usar en un tatuaje se me vino eso a la cabeza, cuando uses tus poderes solo quedaran las rosas a la vista-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo me lo harás?-Lo miro expectante.

-¿Ahora? Tengo tiempo libre-

-Claro!-

Heat salió a buscar todo el instrumental necesario, dejándole instrucciones de cómo debería ponerse para que él pudiera estar cómodo dibujando. Bajo esas instrucciones lo espero, estaba acostada sobre su panza con la camisa levantada por la media espalda dejando la parte baja de la espalda descubierta.

Cuando Heat entró por la puerta lo primero que vio fueron las largas piernas y el trasero de Gaia cubierto por su ropa interior.

-¿No quieres ponerte pantalones?-Pregunto torciendo la cabeza mirándola-Cualquiera puede venir por esta puerta cuando esté trabajando-

-Tranquilo, me los pondré si te molesta, pero sinceramente no creo que nadie entre por ahí-

Que equivocada estaba.

Quedaron de acuerdo en hacerlo en una sesión, el hombre contempló la marca que tenía que tapar, no hizo preguntas a pesar de que la conocía muy bien, algo que Gaia agradeció internamente, colocó bien el contorno del dibujo para que tapara todo.

-¿Estas segura que no habrá problemas?-Quiso corroborar.

-Hace once años que pasó eso, y créeme que dudo mucho que me estén buscando-Su voz se escuchaba ahogada, tenía la cabeza sobre los brazos que tenía cruzados adelante.

-Ok, voy a empezar, si te duele mucho me avisas y paro-

Levantó el pulgar en señal de entendimiento, dando lugar a que prenda la máquina comenzando a hacer el contorno, la imaginación de Gaia durante esos días había volado pensando que iba a ser muy doloroso, Kei le había contado que el suyo le dolió mucho, pero no se lo mostró, lo tenía en la pelvis. Pero Kei o le había mentido o era un llorica, porque no se sentía más que como un piquete de mosquito, era como si te estuvieran depilando con esas máquinas modernas, más doloroso era la cera cuando te dejabas estar mucho tiempo. La chica frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, una de las ventajas de su color de cabello era que se depilaba cada tres meses.

-De acuerdo, la marca ya está cubierta-Anunció Heat cuando termino de hacer la primera rosa, luego de treinta minutos más tarde.

-Genial, creí que sería peor-

-Yo pensé que gritarias y lloraría-Comenzó hacer las otras rosas- Eres más valiente que muchos hombres de aquí arriba-

-No me hagas reír que me muevo y te arruino el trabajo – Dijo con una sonrisa ahogada.

-Gaia! Cómo va la tarde? Recién termino las tareas… oh-Dijo Kei abriendo la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y volteando a ver la cama.-No sabía que estaban en sesión…-Se quedó mirando las piernas y el trasero de la chica.

-Tocar la puerta no, no?-Dijo levantando solo la cabeza de los brazos la chica.

-Lo siento, de verdad creí que estabas durmiendo y venía a molestarte-Dijo sentándose en el sillón de siempre.

-¿Puedes despegar la vista de mi trasero?-Dijo mirándolo, este automáticamente enfoco sus ojos en ella que los estaba mirando-Puedo sentir que se crearon dos agujeros en mi nalga-

-No puedes culparme preciosa-Le sonrió-Es lo primero que se ve cuando entras-

-Mmmfh...-Fue todo lo que dijo escondiendo otra vez la cabeza en sus brazos.

Mientras Heat terminaba de marcar las otras rosas para pintarlas, Gaia agradeció que Kei entró cuando había terminado de tapar la marca, él era demasiado curioso, preguntaba por todo y ella de alguna manera lo esquivaba como podía… o esperen ella hacia eso con Killer… si para ella era molesto que Kei fuera curioso… para Killer… De golpe todo tenía sentido.

Mientras sus rosas otras rosas eran pintadas, los tres se embarcaron en una conversación animada de que habían visto hasta ahora en el Grand Line. Tanto Kei como Heat se habían unido a la tripulación antes de la montaña reversa, y habían pasado por diversas islas unas más raras que las otras, no en todas habían masacrado gente, pero si el capitán odiaba que se rieran de su sueño de ser el "Rey del los piratas", no es que Gaia no pensara que Kid no pudiera ser rey de los piratas, con todo lo que le contaron, en serio empezaba a pensar que ese hombre tenía un temible problema de atención.

-Heatttt!-Pensando en roma, parece que había atraído al capitán directo con el pensamiento.

Luego del grito ahogado que provenía del pasillo, con el cual el tatuador ni se mosqueo, se abrió la puerta de par en par, dejando al gran Eustass Kid debajo del marco.

-Hace media hora te estamos buscando, ¿Dónde dejaste el inventario?-Fue todo lo que dijo, luego se asomó al pasillo y gritó-Killer, lo encontré!-

-Oye, ¿En serio? ¿Que nadie toca la maldita puerta para entrar?-Dijo histérica Gaia, mientras intentaba mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Es mi barco, entró donde quiero, como quiero y con quien quiero, por cierto, bonita vista-Mostró su gran sonrisa, Gaia solo miro la pared frente a ella y rodó los ojos.

-¿Dónde está el inventario?- Se volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero esta vez de otro interlocutor, conocido para Gaia.

-Arriba de la nevera-Contesto Heat, sin inmutarse mientras seguía con el delineado, todo quedó en silencio otra vez.

-Killer! Sé que tú también estas mirando!-Dijo Gaia, cuando no escucho ningún paso indicando que se iban-Rayos! Alguien más?¡¿Por qué no forman fila y sacan numero para mirar mi trasero?! –Automáticamente la carcajada de Kid y Kei se dejaron escuchar, Heat sonreía y Killer no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo también.

-Me encantaría quedarme apreciar el espectáculo gratuito que estás dando linda!-Dijo Kid aun sonriendo-Pero aún tenemos cosas que hacer…-Le echó una ojeada a Killer y otra a Kei, ambos miraban a la muy frustrada Gaia enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos y negar con la cabeza-Antes de irme voy hacer algo, que todos quieren hacer, pero que por ser el capitán tengo permiso especial…-

-¿Qué crees que vas a …-Se escuchó un fuerte paf, la chica pudo sentir un fuerte picor en su nalga derecha- Auuuu….¿Acabas de darme un chirlo?-Miró hacia atrás con boca abierta y una clara indignación en la cara.

-JAJAJAJAJA….-Fue todo lo que escuchó como respuesta por parte del capitán, su risa se fue desvaneciendo por el pasillo, así como sus pasos y los Killer se fue atrás de él.

-¿Viven en carpa? No solo no tocan, sino que encima dejan la puerta abierta…-Miró a Kei que seguía sonriendo-Si te sigues riendo, te invito a retirarte-

-Oh vamos! Fue divertido! Debo decir que realmente envidio al capitán…-Alzó la mano con la intención de hacer lo mismo, Gaia lo observó.

-Si te atreves a hacerlo, te juro va ser lo último que esa mano toque-Lo observó con bastante furia, suficiente burlas había tenido por el día de hoy.

-Tengo las manos al aire-Dijo sonriéndole, mientras le mostraba las dos manos al lado de su rostro-Me voy! Hoy eres demasiado para mí!-Anunció levantándose y dirigiéndose en la puerta.

-Hay por Roger! Gaia ponte unos pantalones, nadie quiere ver tu trasero al aire!-Gritó Jack desde la puerta de su habitación que quedaba en frente.

-Habla por ti Jack!-Le dijo Kei riéndose.

-Sal y cierra la maldita puerta!-Le gritó Gaia, arrojándole un cojín del sillón a Kei.

Se sintió la puerta cerrarse, quedando todo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la máquina trabajar, Gaia enterró otra vez la cabeza en sus brazos, mientras que Heat aun sonreía en silencio por todo lo que en pocos minutos había pasado.

-Dime que casi estamos…-Heat levantó la vista un segundo, para ver a Gaia mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Faltan cinco minutos…-

-La próxima vez te are caso y me pondré pantalones…-Volvió a enterrar la cabeza, aun le dolía el trasero de la nalgada que Kid le había dado.

La sonrisa de Heat se ensanchó más al ver a la pobre chica frustrada, parecía una niña de cinco años, desvió la vista otro segundo hacia el trasero, y vio la mano marcada del capitán aún patente.

-Por unas horas más, serás propiedad del capitán-La cargo.

-Pffff…-Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

* * *

 **Mariaguer26:** _Holis! Pues, si hay muchas maneras de ver a Killer, tambien pienso que tiene un cicatriz o algo, pero también creo que si lo oculta es porque lo_ _avergüenza. No se hay cosas de mi que me avergüenzan y que no quiere que nadie vea xDD Aunque te aseguro que en el prox. cap Gaia va a estar bastante confundida por eso... digamos que ella es muy de la ofensiva y eso hasta ahora viene alejando a Killer. Saludos!_

 **.2016:** _Holis! Asumo que "aquello" es el lemon xDD tranquila que si lo pondre en dos cap más o menos al menos el primero. xD Me alegra mucho que te guste :3 saludos!_

 **Blaze D. Ani:** _Owww Dios, cuando lei tu comentario realmente me dieron ganas de tenerlo listo lo antes posible :3, lamentablemente los tiempo no me dieron mucho... que el trabajo, el medico, mi poca vida social, me llevo corriendo! xDD pero bueno logro subirlo como siempre al menos :)._

 _Si pondre el lemon me convenciste, vos y otra persona con la que hable me convenciones de hacerlo, espero que salga bien :D, será pronto al menos el primero._

 _Se que este cap, no tiene mucho interacción, pero como veras quise explicar los poderes de Gaia un poco y no, el sacón no tiene nada, solo se encaprichó con él y se sentirá fabulosa usandolo 3 xD Iba a ser más largo el cap, pero me quedaba sin tiempo y no iba a tener mucho sentido que esa parte quedará cortada con lo que pense (era con Killer), así que lo deje así en el prox. lo verán :3_

 _Espero que este te guste tambien :3 saludos!_

 _Bueno hasta aqui por ahora! espero lo disfruten, esta vez me ha gustado como ha quedado :3! hasta la semana que viene !_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :D_

 _Besitos!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola, hola, aquí Haine! como estan?! Bienvenidos a los nuevos Follow, Favorites y Readers! :D

Me fui un poco al carajo... debo admitir este es el dabble mas largo hasta ahora xDDD Así que espero que de verdad lo disfruten!

He de confesar que estuve escribiendo toda la semana, y justo hoy domingo a la noche llego toda la inspiración de golpe xDD

 **~Aclaraciones~**

 _ **Vocabulario**_ _(He decidido hacer un par de aclaraciones para este cap)_

 _Se que todas hablamos español o la gran mayoría, pero dentro del español como cualquier otro idioma tiene sus derivaciones y deformaciones._

 _ **Coger :** En Argentina, es la manera "vulgar" del sexo, lo que los españoles le dicen "Follar"_

 _ **Correte:** En Argentina, eso implica moverse de lugar, se que en España es el "Climax" del sexo, o eso me han dicho._

 ** _Movete:_** _No se si se usa en otros paises, pero aca se utiliza como sinónimo de "Correte"._

 _Y tomando una de las correcciones del cap anterior, que está bien que me hicieron, en un momento puse **"Cada que"** en lugar de **"Cada vez que"** , quiero aclarar que implica lo mismo, son diferentes formas de ponerlo, pero significa lo mismo y está bien, al menos aqui en mi pais xD_

 **~Fin Aclaraciones~**

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

 _Ahora sí, les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen los errores seguro se me pasaron algunos. :)_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Gaia se le había declarado, por así decirlo, ella ya estaba en su puesto otra vez en la enfermería, la había visto perder el tiempo con Kei, o persiguiendo a Jack, extrañamente no había ido a verlo tocar la batería, tampoco lo había molestado.

Killer había pensado que ni bien le dieran el alta, se le iba a pegar como una lapa pidiéndole que se sacara el casco, como solía hacer, pero no. Y costaba a admitirlo… pero le molestaba.

Caminaba por el pasillo, para buscar algo en su habitación, se podía decir que tenía un poco de tiempo libre y lo iba a usar para estudiar acerca de la navegación bajo del mar, que seguramente sería muy útil cuando llegaran al Redline.

Extrañamente cuando paso por la habitación comunitaria, donde había quedado instalada de forma permanente la batería, se escucharon unos golpes a dicho instrumento, un poco torpes, intentaban hacer una melodía, que claramente no estaba funcionando, eran más bien golpes sin coordinación.

Se asomó a la puerta, viendo a la persona que le había robado los pensamientos en ese momento, la chica se encontraba sentada con las baquetas en la mano golpeando absorta uno de los toms, parecía pensativa, estaba descalza con unos shorts de jean azules y un bando blanco arriba, su cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado, con algunos bucles sueltos adornando su rostro.

-Creí que cuando te dieran el alta vendrías a molestarme-Dijo Killer entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ha! Eres tu-Salió del estado absorto y miro su máscara.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

-No…-Negó con la cabeza-De hecho estaba pensando en vos-torció un poco la cabeza, como si fuera un perro intentando entender-Mmmm en mi semana de cautiverio, entendí que es molesto acosar a una persona, solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad-

-¿Entonces?-Killer estaba parado frente a la batería mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy pensando cual puede ser una buena estrategia para acercarme a ti…-

-Lo estás haciendo bien…-

-No estoy haciendo nada…-Dijo sonriendo.

-Sin embargo aquí estoy…-

-Solo extrañas que no te esté molestando-Suspiro sonriendo-¿Sabes? Solo avance, no hice nada malo… no quería descubrirte si? Solo, lo siento-

-No tienes que discul…-

-Sí, siento que si, Kei me acosa todo el día con sus preguntas y es molesto-

-Kei quiere conocerte-

-Kei no sabe dónde se está metiendo-

-Tú tampoco-

-Ok deja de compararme con Kei! Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, no me quiero casar, y tampoco me interesa lo que puedas pensar, tampoco me interesa saber que pito toca Kei aquí ¿sí? Esto es entre tú y yo-Dijo un poco exasperada-Solo tuve un calentón, un "Calentón a primera vista" si quieres ponerle un nombre-Enfatizo las comillas con sus dedos.

Killer se encontró sonriendo debajo la máscara, contra todos los pronósticos que pensó en su cabeza de lo que podía pasar con ella, jamás se imaginó que soltaría semejante discurso.

-Un calentón a primera vista-Repitió, ahora fue el turno de él torcer la cabeza tratando de entender.

-Oh! De verdad vas hacer que hable? Digo ahí estabas tu parado en la playa, en toda tu pose de asesino letal, con la camisa así-Señalo su camisa- descubierta, tu maldito pelo largo y la sangre que choreaba por ahí… Hacía tres meses que estaba colgada boca abajo, sin comer más que pan y agua, a pesar de todas las necesidades que tenía en ese momento, juro que podrías haberme violado, y lo que ultimo que iba hacer era gritar que te detuvieras!-Se cruzó de brazos, con las baquetas aun en las manos.

-Tú sí que no tienes filtro-

-¿Algún problema con eso? Solo estás haciendo que me den ganas de molestarte, te lo juro-Sonrió la chica.

-No al contrario-Empezó a rodear la batería-¿Te ayudo? Estabas teniendo un serio problema de ritmo-

-Está bien ¿Qué hago?-

-Primero que nada movete para adelante-

Gaia miro el asiento en que se encontraba sentada, era una silla circular sin respaldo, se movió para adelante como le había dicho, y él no tardó mucho en sentarse atrás de ella, con las piernas a cada lado de ella. Lo que le faltaba tenerlo atrás, sentía su pecho contra su espalda.

Killer estiro los brazos y sujeto las manos de ella que ya tenía las baquetas preparas para tocar.

-Será sin bombo, si?-

-Ni sé que es eso-Dijo volteando para verlo, mientras se reía.

-Vale, mira para adelante-

Gaia estaba de manera simbólica rodeada por lo brazos de Killer, mientras tocaban un ritmo suave, no tan fuerte como él solía tocar, no podía evitar mirar los brazos de él, siempre los miraba desde lejos, tenían los músculos mascados, se preguntaba con cuanta fuerza podía tomarla de la cintura, sus manos eran grandes, mucho más que las de ella, tal vez una sola bastaba para agarrarle una nalga completa.

Eso no estaba funcionando, lo único que lograba era ponerla más. Volteo a mirarlo otra vez, su cabeza justo llegaba debajo de su barbilla, tenía el cuello de él muy cerca, y podía oírlo respirar a través de la máscara.

-Deja de mirarme-

-Vos te me pusiste atrás, ahora no me eches la culpa…-Sonrió-¿Usas perfume?-Olfateo un poco su cuello.

-No, solo desodorante-

-¿Seguro?-Pego más las nariz a su cuello, tenía olor a vainillina y madera-Mmm… hueles rico-

-Voy a aumentar el ritmo-

Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba más, su espalda chocaba más contra el pecho de él, la estaba matando, podría darse vuelta ahí, arrancarle el maldito casco y a la mierda todo. Y entonces lo escucho, muy imperceptible debido al gran ruido que causaba la batería, una risa ahogada en el casco.

Lo estaba haciendo adrede, se levantó de golpe dejando la habitación en silencio, y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-Lo estás haciendo apropósito, verdad?-

-Lo siento-Se notaba que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Lo sientes? Oye, no soy de palo, ustedes pasaron ¿cuatro, cinco semanas sin poner pie en una isla? Yo hace más tiempo que no tengo sexo-Killer adoraba tener el casco en ese momento, podía reírse sin que nadie lo notara, ver a Gaia histérica era todo un espectáculo-Tu luego me sales con tu "problemita" y ahora haces esto, para después pretender que yo no te asalte en algún rincón de este barco, porque te intimido y te da vergüenza, Joder!-

Salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de ella.

-Maldito enmascarado-Susurro, sentía sus bragas húmedas.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba en la enfermería, ordenando las jeringas, al día siguiente tendrían que vacunar a toda la tripulación por precaución, iban a una isla de invierno.

-Disculpa ¿Esa jeringa te hizo algo?-Pregunto Wire observando como prácticamente tiraba las jeringas sobrantes a la caja.

-Sobran-Fue todo lo dijo y las siguió tirando en la caja.

-Voy a rearmar esa frase… ¿Paso algo?-

-No sé ¿Tu qué piensas? Hace casi cuatro meses y medio que no tengo sexo, los tres meses que me la pase colgada te juro que era fácil olvidarse de ese detalle, después de todo me la pasaba pensando en cómo sobrevivir, pero ¿ahora que estoy bien?... Se me hace imposible no pensar en eso, por dios últimamente cada conversación en la maldita mesa terminan con frases doble sentido o algo relacionado con el sexo, lo único que estamos haciendo es alimentándonos de ansias los unos a los otros, y ya no sé si soy yo la pervertida o son el resto-Dijo todo este de un sopetón dejando a Wire mirándola perplejo, ella se sentó en la camilla esperando que respondiera.

-Si… hay un poco de ansiedad de todos, la mayoría la saca entrenando, tú tampoco ayudas vestida así-La miro-Pero debo admitir que eres la primer mujer que admite que necesita sexo, o al menos la primera que me cruzo-sonrió-Escucha todos estamos en el mismo barco valga la redundancia… mañana pondremos las vacunas y en tres o cuatro días llegaremos a la isla según Killer…-

-O no, no lo menciones a él!-Cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada a un lado enfadada.

-¿Qué paso?-Sonrió.

-No te rías! El descarado se atreve a coquetear y luego se pone todo modosito en plan, "no me toques", "no me mires", "no me hables"… ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que los pienso, es más histérico que yo, seguro a una prostituta le da menos problemas que a mí, ni que me quisiera casar con él-

Wire conservaba la sonrisa en sus labios mientras la miraba hablar.

-Escucha Gaia… ambos tiene problemas-La chica enfoco la mirada en él-De diferente tipo, tu eres una chica que no se hace problema por nada, aprendiste eso de la vida o te lo enseño… Él es lo opuesto a ti-Gaia levanto una ceja-Vamos es un hombre que usa mascara, desde valla a saber uno cuanto tiempo… salvo el capitán, ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto sin ella-

-Sí y a eso le debo agregar que la mayoría de las mujeres se quieren casar, tener hijos… si tienen razón-Miro la chica a su alrededor.

-Sí, esta vez las voces tiene razón-Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla hablar sola, que se integraba a la conversación como si nada-La mayoría nos ve como los hombres malos, y piensan que van a lograr enamorarnos, cambiarnos, ect, ect, ect.-

-Sí, ellas piensan que tienes razón-

-Así que nosotros hombres "normales", que pensamos lo que pensamos de las mujeres, debemos adaptarnos a ti, que no eres normal-Gaia se lo quedo mirando confundida con el trabalenguas que acababa de decir.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa, ya veremos qué pasa…-Se dirigió a la puerta-Gracias por la charla, voy a buscar las cosas al almacén-

Ese mismo día a la noche, se encontraban cenando en la larga mesa del comedor, que tenía dos bancos a cada lado y una gran silla en la cabecera, la cual siempre usaba Kid, los más fuertes se sentaban alrededor de él y los más nuevos en la otra punta de la mesa. Actualmente Gaia se encontraba sentada al lado de Wire y Kei, en frente de ella esta Brutus que tenía a su costado a Heat y al otro Jack.

Killer la había ignorado todo el resto del día, aunque ella también hizo un poco de esfuerzo para no cruzarlo, ahora estaba a la derecha del capitán hablando.

La chica estaba comiendo carne con algunos vegetales, mientras escuchaba lo que hablaban los otros compañeros.

-Es mejor si tienen las tetas grandes, así podes meter las cara entre ella y hacer…-Movió la cabeza rápido haciendo ruido con su boca.

-¿Esta gente coge?-Pregunto la chica mirando al que lo había dicho con cara de asco.

-Sí, aunque vos no lo creas-Le respondió Brutus-Es lo bueno de las prostitutas, soportan cualquier cosa-

Gaia en respuesta levanto las cejas y asintió con la cabeza, esa había sido una de las muchas conversaciones o anécdotas relacionadas con el sexo, que había escuchado esa semana.

Cuando estaban terminando la cena Wire hizo un anuncio general.

-Mañana los quiero a todos a primera hora en la enfermería después del desayuno, se tienen que vacunar, ya todos saben que paso la última vez que fuimos a una isla de invierno-Miro a todos en general.

Esa vez la gripe duro en el barco casi un mes, entre que unos se mejoraban y otros se contagiaban. Luego del anuncio, los que les tocaban guardia nocturna tomaron sus puestos, mientras que el resto podía ir a dormir.

Luego de una noche tranquila de sueño, Gaia se despertó muy temprano, el plan era sencillo, según Wire nadie iría por voluntad propia a la enfermería, así que ella se quedaría en ahí esperando que, los pocos que vallan sean atendidos rápido, mientras Wire le daría caza al resto.

Pero Gaia tenía otros planes, se levantó y desayuno muy temprano, para luego ir a cambiarse, regresando al comedor cuando todos estuvieran ahí, se vistió con una bata bien corta y ajustada, dejando el escote al descubierto, ató su pelo en un rodete y se puso los lentes que tomo prestados de Wire, tenían un marco de metal y poco aumento eran solo de lectura, así descalza como estaba salió.

Cuando paso la puerta del comedor más tarde, todo el mundo se la quedo viendo.

-Qué bueno que tengo su atención!-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Ahora, como todo el mundo sabe, deben ir a la enfermería… Y de verdad agradecería MUCHO que todos cooperaran con nosotros, para hacer esto rápido, sin andar persiguiendo a nadie ¿De acuerdo?- Varios asintieron embobados-También sé que la mayoría de ustedes me tiene pánico, y lamentablemente en la enfermería estoy yo, así que tuve la conveniente idea de que el capitán… que veo que convenientemente termino de desayunar, me acompañe a la enfermería, para ser el primero en vacunarse, como todo hombre y macho alfa que es… ¿Verdad?-Kid automáticamente se tensó, aunque varios asintieron de nuevo.

-Que conveniente que eres…-Respondió el capitán con una sonrisa irónica, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Verdad?-Sonrió aún más-Por ciertos, todo aquellos que vengan voluntariamente, serán recompensados-Les guiño un ojos a todos antes de voltear y salir por la puerta con el capitán detrás.

Una vez llegaron en la enfermería, Kid se sentó en la camilla observando como ella preparaba la jeringa con las cosas que necesitaba, tenía un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa maligna pintada en el rostro.

-Como accedí a que tú fueras enfermera…-Se lamentó.

-Vamos, no soy mala, Wire me enseño lo necesario para hacer lo correcto ¿Confías en Wire?-Se acercó le preparo el brazo, y unto la zona del hombro derecho con alcohol.

-Si confío en él-

-Bien!-

-Ahhh! Perra!-Por suerte el grito que el capitán dio cuando sintió como Gaia le clavo la aguja, no se escuchó en el pasillo, si no la mayoría se habría ido.

-Hay lo siento, creo que lo hice muy fuerte no?-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Lo hiciste adrede!-Le grito sin moverse, aún tenía la aguja clavada.

-Míralo así-Retiro la aguja, viendo como el hematoma se empezaba a formar en el brazo-Por un par de días me pertenecerás-Sonrió aún más.

-Y una mierda!-

-Vamos, fuiste un buen chico!-Beso su mejilla-Ahí está tu recompensa! Ya puedes irte!-

-Maldita perra vengativa…-Salió murmurando.

-Yo también te quiero-Le grito mientras cerraba la puerta.

Luego de Kid, entró Heat con una sonrisa, que sin ningún tipo de problema o queja se sentó en la camilla, le puso la inyección.

-Pensé que me dolería como al capitán-La miró.

-Tú sabes porque a él le dolió ¿verdad? –En la mente de Heat regreso el recuerdo de la nalgada-Ya puede irte-Le dijo la chica besando su mejilla.

Atrás de Heat entro Killer, que hizo el mismo procedimiento que los dos anteriores, Gaia no le dirigió la palabra, solo le puso la inyección.

-Puedes irte-

-¿No tendré la recompensa?-

-Implica contacto personal… y no creo tú puedas aguantarlo-Le sonrió.

-Pruébame-Si señor, hoy sería el día de las venganzas.

-Vale-Se trepo a la camilla del otro lado y se arrodillo atrás de él con una sonrisa maligna.

Tomo su cabello apartándolo cuidadosamente, a pesar de que se veía algo crispado, al contacto era suave, parte de su cuello y nuca quedaron al descubierto, sin previo aviso paso su lengua desde la clavícula hasta el límite del casco, que le tapaba su oído. Killer sintió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral, pero se mantuvo quieto sintiendo el contacto cálido del aliento en su piel. Otra vez descendió por el mismo camino que su lengua había trazado y justo a la mitad del trayecto se detuvo, mordiendo el lugar muy lentamente, para luego lamerlo y succionarlo unos segundos.

No tenía mucho tiempo y el plan no era hacerlo ahora ya, así que se separó contemplando el chupetón que le había hecho, sonrió complacida dejando caer el pelo que le tapaba el lugar. Bajo de la camilla y se dirigió al escritorio para armar la próxima.

-Ya puedes irte-Le dijo pasando por el frente.

Sintió las manos de él tomarla fuerte de la cadera, atrayendo la espalda de ella hacia el quedando entre sus piernas de nuevo, como la vez anterior, sintió su erección en el coxis, eso la hizo sonreír.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo ahora…-Agarro sus manos y las soltó de sus caderas-Deberás solucionar tu problema solo-Se dio vuelta soltando sus manos y sonriendo, le besó el casco, justo donde debería estar la mejilla-Adiós, Siguiente!-Gritó.

Entro Brutus, que se quedó mirando la escena unos segundos, Gaia preparando la inyección en el escritorio y Killer en la camilla observándola, luego este último se levantó y se fue sin mediar palabra.

Esa misma mañana mientras Gaia estaba en el comedor, Wire había salido temprano a treparse en el techo, esperando paciente a que salgan uno por uno, para poder clavarle las inyecciones. Pero luego de una hora, solo salió el capitán agarrándose el brazo y maldiciendo muy enojado a Gaia, por haberle clavado la aguja.

Era raro, después de todo cuando hacia un anuncio así en la cena, todo el mundo estaba en cubierta o lo más lejos de la enfermería posible. Así que teniendo en cuenta que actualmente había pasado una hora y no había nadie se dirigió a la enfermería.

Cuando llego al pasillo encontró una larga fila de todos sus compañeros esperando pacientes su turno, justo salió uno de los novatos de la puerta, caminando todo flojo y con una mano en la mejilla, parecía que estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño, al verlo pasar muchos se rieron, Wire lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo en la puerta que deba a la cubierta, luego volteo al final de la fila, estaba Kei.

-¿Por qué tanta voluntad de repente?-Le preguntó.

-Wire! Buenos días!-Lo saludo sorprendido de verlo ahí-Por la recompensa-Dijo como si nada.

-¿Cuál recompensa?-

-Un beso!-

Ante esa respuesta, le imaginación de Wire comenzó a imaginar las millones de posibilidades, de lo que podría suceder ahí dentro con la palabra beso y Gaia involucradas en la misma acción. Camino al principio de la fila, abrió la puerta sin tocar, justo para encontrar a la chica besando a otro novato en la mejilla, este se levantó como el que había salido anteriormente y paso por al lado de él sin notarlo.

-Definitivamente fue una buena idea, traerte aquí-Dijo impresionado, miro como la chica estaba vestida, y entendió la voluntad de todos por vacunarse.

-Lo sé! Soy brillante! Lo que hace la tensión sexual y un traje de enfermera!-Le sonrió con malicia volteando con la jeringa en la mano.

-Dios… me acabas de dar miedo a mí, quita esa sonrisa de la cara, parece que vas a matar a alguien-

-Lo siento!-Suavizo la sonrisa-Hoy tengo cierto tipo de poder dentro del barco y me encanta!-

-Ahora no sé qué tan buena idea fue-Levanto una ceja el hombre-¿Quién falta?-

-No lo sé, ahí esta la lista de los que ya pasaron…-Señalo arriba del escritorio, mientras indicaba al siguiente de la fila que pase.

-El único que no está aquí es Jack-

-¿No está en la fila?-Preguntó, preparando otra vacuna.

-No, me encargaré de él-

Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir de la enfermería en busco del susodicho.

Una hora y media más tarde la chica había terminado de vacunar a casi todos, le quedaba solo el último.

-Vine por la recompensa!-Dijo alegre Kei sentándose en la camilla.

-Lo imagino, como las dieciocho personas que pasaron delante de ti-Le dijo sonriendo mientras le aplicaba la vacuna.

-Vamos Gaia, ¿no puedes bajar un poco tu defensa?-Le sonrió.

-No creo en nada bonito que salga de lo boca de un hombre-Kei se la quedó mirando, por fin decía algo que le concernía a ella misma.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque todos los hombres que dicen cosas lindas solo quieren usarte para su propio beneficio, cualquiera que este sea-

-Hay muchos hombres que dicen cosas lindas por que las sienten, están enamorados-Vio a la chica dirigirse al escritorio, para limpiar todo.

-Jajajaja ¿Enamorado? Kei somos piratas… Los piratas jamás podrían enamorarse, conocemos mucha gente, vemos un mundo mucho más grande que el resto… los piratas nunca pertenecen a una sola persona-Se acercó a él y beso su mejilla-Voy a cubierta, necesito aire fresco-

Salió de la enfermería dejando el hombre sentado en la camilla, procesando lo que había dicho, nunca había conocido a una mujer así, Kei pensó que lo que ella le dijo hacia un par de semanas era verdad, que no se metiera por ese camino por que no iba a funcionar. ¿De verdad tan mal estaba? ¿Por qué alguien no podía enamorarse? Ser un pirata no implicaba ser, malo o infiel, él no había tenido una infancia difícil, solo se volvió pirata por que las circunstancias lo llevaron, abandono un hogar cálido con un hermano, una madre y un padre solo por ser libre y conocer mundo. Los piratas de Kid eran fuertes, tenía fe en el capitán. A veces uno quiere ser pirata por que sí.

Tampoco era ningún virgen, había estado con mujeres la mayoría desesperadas por encontrar algún idiota que se case con ella y se ancle al lado, buscando el amor eterno. Una vez, una le dijo que lo único que las mujeres buscaban era ser protegidas. Pues Gaia no se parecía a esas mujeres, pero lo curioso era que, si era la única mujer que había despertado en él ganas de protegerla.

Cuando Gaia salió a cubierta, se encontró a todo el mundo trabajando en sus quehaceres habituales, pero a Wire y Heat mirando a Jack.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No hay manera de ponerle la inyección-Dijo Wire exasperado-He intentado de todo y no puedo, incluso se la dispare y la esquivo-

-¿Me la das?-Wire le dio la jeringa preparada, había perdido casi cincuentas jeringas persiguiéndolo.

-No hagas locuras-Le advirtió.

-Tranquilo no pasara nada-Le sonrió, guardo la jeringa en el bolsillo-Jaaaaackkk….-Canturreo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Aléjate de mí loca!Wire no pudo tu menos! –

-Me duele que le hables así a tu mejor amiga-Dijo dramática-Yo termine mis quehaceres hace unos minutos, así que no tengo nada, tranquilo!-Le mostro ambas manos vacías.

Gaia se acercó a la baranda del barco al lado de Jack y sé asomo al mar, prácticamente tenia medio cuerpo en el aire.

-Gaia cuidado! Te vas a caer!-Le gritó Wire desde la puerta.

-DIOSSSS UNA SIRENA!-Gritó Gaia desesperada.

-Me estas jodiendo!-Gritó Jack, casi todos los que estaban en cubierta corrieron al lado de ella a ver a la dichosa criatura-Todos dicen que son tan hermosas como una diosa!-

Gaia salió de la posición donde estaba, para dejar el lugar a los demás.

-¿Espero donde esta?-Dijo un novato.

-No la veo-Dijo otro.

-Está ahí! Vamos chicos la veo desde aquí!-

Todos estaban tan arrimados a la baranda que sus traseros estaban elevados en el aire. Se acercó a Jack saco la jeringa y en un rápido movimiento se la clavo, en la nalga izquierda.

-NOS ENGAÑASTE MALDITA PERRAAAA!-Gritó tan fuerte que el capitán salió del taller para ver qué pasaba, solo para reír de ver a Jack con la manos en el trasero lloriqueando.

-Sí, tienes razón…-Le Dijo la chica sonriéndole-Si la próxima vez vienes a voluntad, dolerá menos! Te lo prometo!-Le palmeó una mejilla con cariño.

* * *

 **Mariaguer26:** _Holis! bueno creo que tus respuestas o al menos algunas de ellas están en este cap! :D Lo de la marca muchas lo han adivinado ya! es la de los dragones celestiales, he tenido varias ideas para explicar su pasado que incluye otras cosas y podría generar otras historias con otras Oc que se entrelazan con esta historia, es muy seguro que más adelante lo explicare el pasado de Gaia, porque va a surgir la necesidad, pero estoy viendo como y de qué forma, no me quiero salir mucho de la historia original de One Piece. Saludos!_

 **.2016:** _Hola! La nalgada a salido a último momento, mientras escribía sin parar xDD pero coincido que quedo cool! Que si seguro que le acierta con la marca, es los dragones celestiales! Aun estoy viendo como explicar su pasado! (Varias ideas en progreso xD) Saludos!_

 ** _Gabs:_** _Hola Gabs! Bienvenida! y gracias por tu comentario! si te entiendo totalmente, también me ha pasado eso con muchas historias de personajes originales, trato de no embarrar todo y seguir con la historia original del anime/manga incluyendo mi Oc, tambien se que me mezcle solita, porque es complicado hacer algo con esta banda, de la cual en la serie aún no se habla muchos!_

 _Si, fue esclava, pero aun no voy a revelar esa parte, porque esta siendo pensada y repensada en mi cabeza para que quede bien, va a ser algo dramático, pero también será lo que haga que ella sea como es hoy en la historia que escribo. (entre nos esto que estoy escribiendo lo pensé como cuatro historias diferentes, solo que por ahora estoy con esta nomás) Pero si va aparecer su pasado aca :)_

 _Tu comentario me hizo reconocer, que esa relación estaba tomando el rumbo equivocado, así que espero que con este cap, valla para el rumbo correcto (Tampoco creo en el amor a primera vista)_

 _Saludos! :D_

 ** _Blaze D. Ani:_** _Holis! No aún no tendran una fiesta privadas a solas ella y el capitán, solo lo hizo para meterle bronca a Killer y Kei que estaban ahí o así lo pensé_ _yo xDD_

 _Gracias por las sugerencias en este cap las he tenido en cuenta! también he puesto aclaraciones de vocabulario y modismos, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que hablamos español, son muy diferente algunas palabras, modismos o significados e.e_

 _No he tenido tiempo para corregir el anterior, a penas lo he tenido para escribir este que alcance a corregir, pero seguro se me pasan cosas, en cuanto puedo corrijo el anterior :D_

 _Este salio larguísimo! y te juro que cuando vi las paginas pense en ti! espero que te guste y lo disfrutes mucho ! Saludos! :D_

 _Bueno hasta aqui por ahora! espero lo disfruten, esta vez me ha gustado como ha quedado :3! hasta la semana que viene !_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :D_

 _Besitos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola, hola, hola, aquí Haine! como estan?! Bienvenidos a los nuevos Follow, Favorites y Readers! :D_

 _Pasaron un par de cosas en mi vida, y resulta que me fui de viaje por 4 dias... no queria dejar de subir asi que hice lo imposible para lograr subir y aqui esta con sorpresa y todo ;) Espero de verdad los disfruten_.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : _Este cap contiene Lemon, están avisados, si no les gusta tiene la opción de no leerlo._

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

 _Ahora sí, les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen los errores seguro se me pasaron algunos. :)_

* * *

Luego de las vacunas, dos días después la temperatura comenzó a descender cada vez más, mientras se acercaban a la isla. Gaia descubrió felizmente que el barco así como se veía ostentaba una potente calefacción central, lo que hacía que la falta de ropa tuviera poca importancia hasta el momento que tuviera que bajar a la isla.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES EN MI ROPERO?!-Gritó Jack, cuando entro a su cuarto y vio el trasero entangado de encaje morado de Gaia sobresaliendo de la puerta del gran ropero negro que tenía en su cuarto.

-Estoy buscando unos jeans-Se escuchó el sonido ahogado de la voz.

-¡¿Y POR QUE CREES QUE TE VAN A ENTRAR?!-Se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, cuando estaba por apartarla de ella, varias ánimas se aparecieron en el camino y retrocedió todo lo que había avanzado-ALÉJALAS DE MI-

-DEJA DE GRITARRR!-Esta vez la chica salió de armario, tenía un sostén del mismo color que las bragas-Suficiente tengo con ellas como para que encima te sumes vos!-

-Deja esos jeans ahí!-Dijo el chico algo más calmado.

-No! Los voy a tomar prestados y esta polera también-Le dijo mostrando lo que tenía en los brazos.

-No, te quedan enormes! Déjalos ahí!-

-Claro que no, tenemos la misma altura, eres más menudo que yo, no creo que me quede grande-

Se metió en el baño privado de Jack, para salir unos minutos después vestida, la ropa le queda perfecta.

-No lo puedo creer… si te queda-Estaba sentado en su cama con la guitarra en las piernas.

-Te lo dije, me los quedaré que compre algo en la isla que viene-Le sonrió.

-Si te digo que no…-Vio las ánimas acercarse nuevamente a él, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente para no asustarlo-Me están amenazando-Las señalo.

-Oye ¿Aún les tienes miedo?-Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Kei me dijo que fueras a la popa-

-Si ya, cambia de tema-Le dijo sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta escucho que acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a tocar, paso por su habitación a buscar unas botas y fue a la popa. Ahí encontró a Kei abriendo cajas y cerrando cajas.

-¿Me buscabas?-Dijo mirándolos.

-Si, en estas cajas-Dijo Kei señalando unas separadas a un costado- Hay insumos de medicina-

-Vale-Tomo varias cajas.

-¿Esa es la ropa de Jack?-Pregunto el chico mirándola más detenidamente.

-Sí, la tome prestada… no tengo mucha ropa abrigada-

-Te queda mejor que a él-Le sonrió.

-Gracias-Le guiño un ojo sonriendo.

Cuando tomo el camino derecho a la enfermería se topó con Wire que venía hacer lo mismo que ella.

-Deja de coquetear con Kei-

Le dijo Wire cuando la encontró acomodando las cosas en la enfermería.

-¿Disculpa? No estoy coqueteando-

-¿Guiños? ¿Sonrisas? Gaia le estas dando esperanzas-comenzó acomodar las cosas al lado de ella.

-Oye, yo soy así, no estoy coqueteando con él, me hizo un cumplido, le regale una sonrisa, trueque, no coqueteo-Solo consiguió un suspiro por parte del médico a bordo.

Horas más tarde Gaia estaba boca abajo en la camilla, habían terminado de acomodar todo, Wire estaba leyendo un libro.

-¿Dónde está el brazalete de kaeroseki?-Pregunto, había volteado la cabeza a un lado para mirarlo.

-No lo sé ¿Para qué lo quieres?-Ni siquiera levanto la mirada del libro.

-No las banco más…-Señalo su cabeza.

-El jefe seguro sabe dónde están…-

Cuando Gaia fue a buscar a Kid estaba ocupado, así que le pidió a Jack que le avisara al capitán que lo estaba buscando. El jefe respondió la llamada después de la cena cuando ya todo el mundo se estaba preparando para dormir.

-¿Qué quieres perra?-Kid abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a Gaia poniendo la camisa con la que dormia.

-La puerta no ¿No?-

-No voy a discutir eso otra vez… ¿Qué quieres? Necesito dormir o coger, la verdad prefiero no perder el tiempo-

-Si estamos todos igual…Necesito el brazalete de Kaeroseki-Gaia estaba peinándose frente al espero de la cómoda.

-Lo tiene Killer…-

-Genial, se lo pediré a él entonces, gracias-Lo miró a través del espejo.

Kid tenía la mirada clavada en ella, la chica volteo y miró directo al dorado de sus ojos, ambos se miraron de arriba abajo, evaluando las posibilidades. Gaia torció la cabeza mientras consideraba la posibilidad de descargar algo de energía con el capitán, mientras que las voces en su cabeza se mezclaban mas y más, unas a favor otras en contra.

-No-Dijo Kid bastante dubitativo, mirándola.

-No-Dijo Gaia de la misma forma.

-No-Dijeron al mismo tiempo dándose la espalda, Gaia yendo al baño y Kid saliendo de la habitación.

-Basta!-Se tomó la cabeza en el baño una vez que se encerró-…Vale tienes razón…esta es la oportunidad…-Se quitó las bragas y las dejó colgadas del toallero-Esta vez Killer va a caer, si no me iré con Kid… solo es sexo.

Killer sintió el toque y desvió la mirada del libro a la puerta, su cama quedaba frente a esta, estaba sentado contra el respaldar, ya habían cenado, hoy no le tocaba guardia, técnicamente nadie tenía que molestarlo. Ya estaba con la ropa de dormir un pantalón de chándal negro, sin camisa. ¿Quién lo venía a molestar?

-Pasa-dijo.

Vio a Gaia asomarse por la puerta, estaba con la gran camisa que usaba de pijama también, el pelo lo tenía suelto le llegaba a la cintura.

-¿Duermes con casco también?-Dijo desconcertada-Va! Ya ni sé de qué me sorprendo-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Una noche de sexo y el brazalete de kaeroseki-Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miro al techo, como mirando una lista imaginaria-Aunque la noche de sexo se la pensaba pedir a Kid, estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema con eso-

Le sonrió mirándolo directo a los ojos, aunque ella no se diera cuenta ¿Lo estaba amenazando? ¿De verdad estaba jugando esa carta? "Si tu no quieres darme lo que quiero, iré a buscarlo a otro lado"

-Pero tú tienes el brazalete y la verdad ya lo necesito, me están volviendo loca-

-Ven-

Saco el brazalete de la cómoda de al lado de su cama, Gaia estiro el brazo abrochándoselo en la muñeca izquierda, la chica se sintió un poco débil al instante y se tambaleo.

-¿Es necesario? Te estas torturando-

-Cuando tu escuches voces todo el tiempo acá-Con su dedo índice le pico el casco-Vas a preferir sentirte débil, además no estoy tan débil… puedo hacer esto-

Se arrodillo ambos lado de sus piernas, se inclinó a su cuello para hacer lo mismo que había hecho en la enfermería hacia unos días, lamer su cuello desde la clavícula hasta el límite del casco, Killer volvió a sentir el escalofrió en su espalda.

-Creí que irías con Kid-Su cabeza se ladeo un poco, para dejarle más acceso.

Ante esas palabras la chica paro la acción en seco.

-Vale, entonces me iré con él, seguro que no tendrá problema-Le sonrió.

Killer la sujeto de la cadera con fuerza para terminarla de sentar en sus piernas. La chica le sonrió satisfecha de que había ganado lo que quería, volvió atacar el cuello suavemente con mordidas, deslizo sus manos por el pecho descubierto, tenso ante el toque, pensaba en la cantidad de veces que fantaseo eso durante el casi mes y medio que estuvo abordo. Tenía músculos marcados, su piel un poco seca.

Las manos de él pasaron de su cadera a su cintura, a sus pechos, tenía los pezones duros, la descarada no estaba usando corpiño, eso lo calentó más, directamente estrujo su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo el pezón con la palma y la respiración agitada de ella en su pecho, lugar en el que lo estaba besando. Le desabrocho los únicos dos botones que tenía abrochados en la camisa, dejando su pecho expuesto.

-¿Perdiste las bragas en el camino?-Bajo la cabeza observando que aparte de esa camisa ella estaba como dios la trajo al mundo.

-Si-Le dijo sonriendo contra el cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.

Sintió la mano derecha de él en la zona más íntima rozar fuerte, le agrado saber que no iba andar con rodeos.

-Estas muy caliente-

-Si…-Le dijo, sus manos arañaron su pecho y sus abdominales, pasaron sin mucho rodeos dentro su pantalón y su ropa interior, para sujetar su miembro erecto-Tu no te quedas atrás-

Era como una competencia, a ver quién se rendía primero al otro y rogaba por la salvaje penetración que claramente ambos necesitaban. Introdujo un dedo en ella ganando un sonoro pero bajo gemido, directo en su oído, la mano de derecha de Gaia subía y bajaba por su miembro sujetándolo fuertemente, mientras que su izquierda se sujetaba del hombro con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados sintió como ahora dos dedos entraban y salían de ella, sus piernas se tensaban a cada penetración, poco después sintió el dedo gordo de él frotando su clítoris con fuerza, haciendo que de su boca no salieran más que gemidos, que lo calentaban peor.

-No te detengas…-Le susurró al oído Gaia.

Killer descubrió que le agradaba tener a esa mujer así, pidiendo por más, de alguna manera sumisa ante él, cuando en el resto de los ámbitos parecía que no había manera de doblegarla, siempre manipulaba y hacia lo que quería a su manera. La aferro a la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, acercándola más a él, sus pechos rebotaban delante de su casco con cada intrusión en ella que hacía.

-Eres tan guarra… ¿Quieres más?-

-Si _…_ -Estaba cada vez más agitada, sintió un tercer dedo y entonces sintió presión, que antes con dos no sentía-No te detengas-

-Puedes… gritar si quieres-Su respiración no era tan agitada como la de ella.

-No me interesa que el resto del barco se entere que estoy contigo-Retiro la mano de su pene, para presionar los hombros y poder mirarlo directo al casco mientras decía eso.

Ahí estaba la manipulación, ella estaba con él, pero nadie lo iba a saber, nadie podía decir que ella estuvo con él y pensar que era de su propiedad, Gaia no era de nadie.

-Quiero… besarte-

Sus ojos brillantes, su boca entre abierta, el escuchar su respiración, invitaba a ser besada salvajemente, meter la lengua en esa boca de carnosos labios rosa oscuro y penetrarla como lo hacía ahora con sus dedos.

-Eso no es negociable-Le dijo Killer, aumentó mas el ritmo si era posible.

Su espalda comenzó a arquearse, sus piernas a tensarse más fuertemente, mientras sus dedos sentían cada vez más presión, estaba por acabar. Gaia se olvidó de la conversación que acaban de tener, cerró los ojos, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba concentrada en el calor que comenzaba a sentir en su vientre, estaba esperando esto hacía meses y cuando sintió que finalmente algo dentro de ella iba a romperse, Killer retiro la mano.

En vez de frustrarse lo único que hizo la chica fue aflojar las piernas y sentarse sobre su erección, que aún tenía la ropa, sus manos descendieron desde sus hombros hasta su pelvis y quedaron ahí, lo estaba mirando fijamente, la mano izquierda de él que había estado en la cintura ahora estaba en la nalga derecha de ella. La mano derecha rozo nuevamente el clítoris sintiéndolo húmedo y caliente, luego subió por su vientre, por el medio de sus pechos, su cuello, hasta comenzar a delinear sus labios entreabiertos con ese mismo dedo.

Así se quedaron un rato, hasta que Gaia tomo la mano que estaba en sus labios con ambas manos, comenzando a lamer los dedos uno por uno, sin dejar de verlo, luego los chupo saboreándose así misma.

-De verdad eres una perra…-Killer sonrió mientras decía esto, ella realmente estaba logrando que le dieran ganas de besarla.

-Deberías probarme, soy muy deliciosa-

Tomo su pantalón y haciendo un esfuerzo los bajo la sufriente con su ropa interior para dejar su erección al aire, era un pene normal, lo sufriente para llenarla y satisfacerla, aunque a esa altura Gaia creía que cualquier cosa con un pene la satisfacería.

La chica se levantó y se arrodillo al revés mirando a la puerta, su espalda hacia Killer que tenía una espectacular vista de su reciente adquirido tatuaje que le quedaba muy sexy, movió sus caderas un poco frotando sus miembros, sintió las manos de él en su cadera detenerla.

-Si continuas, acabaré-

-¿Ya?-Lo miro sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

Tomo fuerte su pene, mamándolo nuevamente unos segundos, antes de descender hasta que quedó por completo dentro de ella, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás disfrutando esa sensación tan anhelada, lo sintió gemir detrás de ella.

Comenzó a penetrarse lento y pausado, hasta que sintió que las manos de él tomaron sus cadera fuerte, marcándole un ritmo más fuerte y rápido, luego de que agarro el ritmo que él quería, soltó sus caderas, agarrando sus senos, ella poso sus manos sobre las de él y las apretó con fuerza. Ambos estaban al límite.

A ella le gustaba sentirse deseada o a eso se había acostumbrado, ya no importaba quien era el que la deseaba, pero eso era suficiente para llenarla. ¿Querer a alguien? ¿Qué era querer? ¿Alguna vez sintió afecto por alguien? Si una vez, estaba tan enferma de la cabeza que había sufrido síndrome de Estocolmo, uno que término de la peor manera posible. Pero eso ahora no importaba.

-Killer…-Su nombre sonó mucho más excitante de lo que hacía habitualmente-No te detengas ahora-

Soltó su seno derecho para con esa mano estimular más su clítoris, la mano de ella que estaba sobre la de él, lo tomo de la nuca fuertemente para acercarlo más, la cabeza de Gaia quedo apoyada en su hombro mirando al techo.

De vuelta estaban en la misma tensión, Killer sintió el interior de ella latir en su miembro, luego de unos segundos de fuerte penetración, sintió que toda la tensión del cuerpo de ella desapareció, cayendo su peso sobre él de lleno, que siguió un poco más, hasta poder acabar él también.

Se tiro hacia atrás apoyando su espalda de nuevo contra la cama, ella salió de arriba de él, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, iba abrochándose la camisa.

Killer quedo extasiado en la cama, mirando en silencio la espalda de ella y sus cabellos casi blancos desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando Gaia salió de la habitación, se quedó estática en la puerta, cara a cara con Wire que estaba entrando a la su habitación en frente, se la quedó mirando sorprendido. Salió abrochándose un botón, su cabello estaba medio revuelto, dos más dos es cuatro. Automáticamente la chica cuando salió de su sorpresa, puso el dedo índice en los labios, indicando que guardara silencio.

Wire esbozo una leve sonrisa negando con la cabeza mientras terminaba de entrar en su habitación. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que pasara.

* * *

 **.2016:** _Hola! espero que este cap te guste también :D Yo de verdad disfruto mucho escribiendo de ella :) Saludos!_

 ** _Gabs:_** _Holis! Me alegra haberte res_ _uelto las dudas :), estoy trabajando en eso. Bueno este cap tiene mas que un chupetón por fin ;) Ojala te guste! Saludos!_

 ** _Blaze D. Ani:_** _Hola! Claro no eres una pesada, de verdad me das mucho animo para seguir escribiendo y te lo agradezco de todo corazón sinceramente! :)_

 _Espero que este cap tambien llene tus espectativas, no puedo creer lo que escribi aun, pero quede muy conforme! :D_

 _En cuanto al largo de la historia, es larga, no sabria decirte cuando caps, pero bastante, probablemente quede en espera cuando alcance a OP con los acontecimientos. Pense la historia en escenas... que bueno son los caps que subo. y se me pasaron bastantes escenas y enrosques... y hay que explicar varias cosas... asi que sera largo tranquila :D Saludos!_

 _Bueno hasta aqui por ahora! espero lo disfruten! hasta la semana que viene !_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :D_

 _Besitos!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola, hola, hola! Aqui es Haine! lo prometido es deuda me costó una chidente lograr terminarlo, por que literalmente no tengo tiempo... y me caigo del sueño, pero bueno aqui esta, es corto, pero también es por que es un filtro._

 **ADVERTENCIA** : _Este cap contiene Lemon (No mucho, pero algo es algo), están avisados, si no les gusta tiene la opción de no leerlo._

 **One piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** (Aunque eso ya todos los sabemos).

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para usar mis personajes si es que quieren hacerlo.

 _Ahora sí, les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen los errores seguro se me pasaron algunos. :)_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos desayunando, cuando el capitán observo que cierta tripulante femenina estaba más alegre de lo normal, desde que llego había estado sonriendo a todo el mundo de una manera podríamos decir, casi angelical.

-¿Estas drogada?-Le pregunto Kid sin rodeos.

-Nou…-Dijo sonriendo mientras untaba miel en una tostada-¿Por qué preguntas?-Lo miró directo a la cara.

-¿No viste la sonrisa estúpida que tenés en la cara?-

-Ha eso… solo estoy muy contenta-Miro al techo pensando-Probablemente hallan aumentado mis niveles de dopamina-

-¿Dopa que?-Pregunto el capitán.

-Es una sustancia química que segrega el cerebro cuando uno hace cosas que lo hacen feliz, por ejemplo el tuyo la segrega cuando matas gente…-Torció la cabeza mirando la tostada-Pero eso es más retorcido…-

-Como sea… ¿A qué se debe tu felicidad?-

-Yo le inyecte dopamina, ayer por la tarde-Saltó Wire luego de haber apoyado la tasa de su café-Estaba muy histérica ¿Verdad?-Miró directo a Gaia.

-Si ayer estaba insoportable-Miró al capitán aun sonriendo-Mira la hora que es!-Miro el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta del comedor-Wire hoy me ensañara coser heridas graves no?-Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Sí, ahora te alcanzo-

Kid vio como la chica desapareció por la puerta, donde unos minutos más tarde también lo hizo el doctor. Volteo a ver a Killer.

-Tú también estas raro-

-¿Disculpa?-Se escuchó la voz ahogada, cuando dirigió su cabeza hacia él.

-Tienes la camisa mal abrochada-Le señalo los botones que se había saltado-Tu no sueles estar tan distraído-

-No digas tonterías Kid- También se levantó y desapareció por la puerta.

Kid se quedó mirando la puerta, todos estaban raros hoy.

En la enfermería Wire había tardado una hora en enseñarle a su enfermera lo básico en cuestiones de coser partes del cuerpo, de nuevo los muñecos de Heat eran de vital importancia. Habían cortados a lo conejitos de indias en diferentes partes, explicándole como y que hacer en cada corte, luego a modo de prueba le dijo a Gaia que debía hacerse cargo de uno ella sola. Actualmente el doctor, miraba como la chica muy concentrada, con las lengua a fuera tocándose el labio superior, cosía el muñeco arduamente.

-¿Puedo saber que pasó anoche?-Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras volvía su mirada al libro que tenía entre manos.

-Me desconcentras…-Le respondió la chica.

-Gaia no era un corte complicado ¿Qué están haciendo?-Se levantó dejando el libro en el escritorio, se acercó a donde estaba la chica y mira por arriba de su hombro - ¿Por qué le cosiste un rayo me queres decir?-Dijo exaltado, tomando el muñeco.

-Es más cool….-Dijo la chica intentando agarrarlo de nuevo, pero Wire lo levanto más.

-Oye! Esto no es una tontería, cuando alguien venga acá herido, no puedes coserlo de esta manera! Es una persona! No un bordado!-

-Vale… no te sulfures!-Dijo ella levantando lo brazos en señal de redención-Debajo de eso está bien cocido-

Wire saco todo el hilo de más que había en el corte, comprobando que efectivamente el tajo estaba bien cocido.

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que vi anoche?- Le volvió a preguntar de una manera más directa.

-Nada, solo me viste salir del cuarto de Killer cuando le fui a pedir el brazalete-Levanto el brazo para mostrárselo- Nada más.

-Nada más las bragas de mi tia, te vi abrochándote la camisa y tu pelo revuelto-

-Vale!... Tal vez, solo…tuve sexo con él…-Dirigió su mirada hacia un pared, evitando por completo la del doctor.

Wire solo suspiro y miró hacia el techo un momento, luego dejo el muñeco en la camilla, volvió a sentarse en el escritorio, apoyo sus manos en sus rostro soltando un largo suspiro.

-Wire… no es para tanto, sigo viva, y él no se detuvo, ni me detuvo… fue bastante consentida la cosa debo decir…-Apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Por favor, evita hacerlo…-La miro directo a los ojos-No sé si la próxima salgas con vida-

-Ni quiera lo bese… no creo que vuelva a suceder, no te preocupes-Le sonrió, restándole importancia al asunto, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Varias horas más tarde, Gaia estaba apoyada contra la puerta de su baño privado con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura de Killer, mientras él la agarraba de su trasero apretándolo con fuerza mientras penetraba fuertemente en ella. La toalla de ella estaba en el suelo a los pies, los pantalones de él estaban por sus tobillos, tenía la camisa desabrochada. La chica lo agarraba del cuello apoyando su frente en el casco.

Killer la observaba con el mayor detenimiento que podía, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras que su boca la tenía entre abierta como la otra vez, sentía la fuerza de sus manos en su cuello. Realmente le excitaba verla en ese estado, con su pelo mojado para atrás, su cuerpo respondiendo a todas sus provocaciones.

Le había prometido a Wire que esa vez, era la única vez, pero resulta que no se esperó que la asaltara en el baño, cuando recién salía de la ducha antes de cenar, mucho resistencia no opuso, le daba lo que ella quería, le daba acceso directo a tocarlo y disfrutarlo, solo le frustraba el hecho de no poder besarlo.

En esa situación, con un orgasmo en puerta, Gaia pensaba si realmente sería capaz de mantener la promesa, o si por el contrario la iba a embarrar más.

* * *

 **.2610:** _xDDDDD Creo que no eras la unica que lo estaba esperando! jajajaja, si me costo escribirlo! pero salio muy bien :D_

 **Blaze D. Ani:** _Bueno ya te conteste por MP :D_

 _Bueno hasta aqui por ahora! espero lo disfruten! hasta la semana que viene !_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :D_

 _Besitos!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola, hola! Aquí Haine! Después de meses de estar desaparecida, lo lamento mucho u.u tuve una serie de problemas, que no viene a cuento, pero no tuve tiempo para escribir y cuando lo tuve, pues me agarro depresión un poco, no mucho, ya estoy mejor y bueno nada seguí adelante!_

 _Año nuevo, dicen, vida nueva, Aca vamos!_

 _No las voy agobiar con mis problemas, mejor paso directo al cap :)_

 **One Piece y su personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** _(Aunque esto ya todos lo sabemos)_

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** _Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para utilizar mis personajes, si es que quieren hacerlo._

* * *

Habían pasado los cinco días estipulados para llegar a la isla, finalmente estaban ahí, en esos días se comprobaron muchas cosas, Jack supo que jamás perdería el miedo a las ánimas sobre todo cuando le aparecían de sorpresa, también entendió que Gaia haría lo que quería en su habitación y tampoco había forma de detenerla.

El capitán Kid notó el extraño comportamiento en Killer y sabía que algo tenía que ver con Gaia, el enmascarado se mostraba tenso cuando estaban todos en la misma habitación, por otro lado Jack comenzó a sacarlo de quicio, verlo gritar por el pasillo siendo perseguido por algo que nadie veía salvo él, también sospecho que la chica tenía algo que ver.

Wire, se asombró de ver que la chica tenia talento al menos para lo básico de medicina, también comprendió que sería su psicólogo personal por el resto de sus días o al menos la cantidad de años que vivieran juntos bajo el mismo barco.

Killer, no entendía que carajo le pasaba con la chica en cuestión, pero podía definirse como droga fácil, ella era sexo fácil y le alivianaba muchas tensiones, también se dio cuenta que ella no podía evitarlo, durante esos días, si él no iba a buscarla, ella aparecía donde quiera que estuviera.

Finalmente Gaia, comprendió que no cumpliría su promesa con Wire, bueno tampoco tuvo mucha intención de hacerlo desde un principio, pero nada perdía con "intentar", también entendió porque Kid usaba todo el tiempo ese sacón rojo.

-Ho por dios… Hace que todo parezca un evento!-

Casi grito la chica saliendo a cubierta, con jeans, botas y el sacón blanco que Jack le había dado, lo tenía cerrado, no dejaba de mirarse así misma mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban todos apreciando la isla. Kid miró como se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Verdad?-Soltó una carcajada.

-Jooo…. Ahora ya sé porque siempre usas esa cosa mugrienta todo el tiempo-Señaló el saco que traía en los hombros.

-Oye! No esta mugroso!-

-Jack! Nos vamos!-Tomo el brazo de Jack y a rastras los acerco hasta la baranda del barco, ya estaban a punto de poner la tabla para bajar a tierra.

-Suéltame! No voy a ir de compras contigo!-

-Yo te acompaño!-Dijo Kei acercándose a ellos.

-No tú vienes conmigo-Dijo Killer, haciendo que el chico se detuviera a medio camino-a conseguir provisiones-

-Más suerte la próxima!-Le sonrió Gaia a Kei, se subió a la baranda, dándole la espalda a todos.

-Perra! ¿Cómo piensas pagar las cosas?-Le dijo el capitán lazándole una bolsa con monedas, que la chica agarro sin mirar.

-Somos piratas… ¿Debemos pagar?-Dijo sonriéndole con ironía, la respuesta de Kid fue una carcajada.

-Gaia no se metan en problemas, no queremos que aparezca la marina-Le dijo Killer-Kid eso va para ti, también-

-Ya lo sé-Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Jefe! Debe haber algo que pueda hacer!No me hagas ir con ella!-Le dijo Jack.

-Tu iras con ella, por sacarme de quicio todos estos días… por correr por los pasillos gritando! Es tu castigo!-

-Nooooooooo…..-Se escuchó el gritó de Jack mientras caía por el costado del barco arrastrado por la chica, que había saltado a tierra.

-Eso fue cruel-Le dijo Brutus al capitán, observando a ambos alejarse.

-Vivirá-

Dos horas más tarde, Jack estaba sentado en un gran sillón redondo que daba a los probadores, mientras veía a Gaia entrar y salir con ropa, aunque él se esforzaba por decirle cosas hirientes, como "te ves gorda", "ese pantalón resalta tus flotadores", entre otras frases hirientes, la chica solo sonreía y le daba la razón, volvía al cambiador y se ponía otra cosa, así habían pasado las horas, y había dos pilas al lado de cada probador, las cosas que se llevaba y las que no, claramente las que se llevaba era más grande y había de todo, ropa de invierno, verano, todas las estaciones.

-¿No hay nada que te caiga mal?-Dijo finalmente cuando volvió a salir.

-Todo lo que me dices me cae mal, pero por eso mismo te traje…-Dijo volteando al espejo mirando su trasero en ese jean-Pero es lo que necesito, si hubiera venido Kei, incluso Eustass, seguro que hubieran dicho que todo me quedaba bien…-

-El jefe te matara si escucha llamarlo por su nombre-

-Es un lindo nombre, ¿Qué opinas de este?-Volteo para que vea el jean.

-Ese te queda bien-

El local era un lugar de ropa que destacaba por diseños propios, solo que la vendedora se notaba que era nueva y apenas conocía el lugar, en cuanto los vio entrar, actuó muy amablemente, aunque Jack prácticamente la hecho. Solo aparecía cuando Gaia la llamaba para cambiar un talle o algo.

-De acuerdo, ya está…-Dijo mirando a Jack.

Una hora más tarde, habían empaquetado todo, Gaia había tenido piedad de la dependienta que tenía que empaquetar una montaña de ropa y la había ayudado a guardar todas las cosas.

-Son 200,000 Belis…-Dijo con algo de timidez la vendedora, entonces se escuchó un chasquido, Gaia volteo mirando a Jack que la apuntaba a la chica con el arma en la frente.

-Ha lo siento… creo que entendí mal-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, la chica palideció y levanto los brazos.

-Jack…Killer dijo que no llamáramos la atención, matarla seria llamar la atención…-

-Pueden… llevarse to-to-do…. Si quieren-Dijo asustada la pobre chica.

-¿Lo ves? Así es más sencillo-Le sonrió Jack a Gaia.

-Linda no te preocupes no dejare que te mate…Jack saca las cosas-Cuando el chico estaba por protestar –Ahora -Vio como él a regañadientes comenzó a sacas las bolsas en un carro que estaba ahí para mercadería pesada, carro que claramente no volvería a la tienda, Gaia volvió a ver a la dependienta que ya estaba un poco más tranquila ahora que el arma no le apuntaba a la cara-Claramente no tengo intenciones de pagar por esto, como bien habrás visto, pero necesito que no llames a la marina, porque entonces tendré que matarte, ni tú, ni yo queremos eso y menos que mi capitán se involucre en esto ¿no?... él básicamente destruirá la isla entera…-La dependienta solo asentía horrorizada ante tal visión-Bien ya que estamos de acuerdo, entonces… Dirás que en el almuerzo entraron a robar el local y que tu no viste nada….¿Si?-

Luego de ese amable consejo se fueron del local con todo, volvieron al barco camuflado atrás de un bosque pequeño que tenía la isla.

Gaia tomo su tiempo para cambiarse, le devolvió la ropa que le había sacado a Jack, poniéndose un vestido con escote corazón negro con cierre adelante, una medias de lana negras, también para el frio, y unas botas bucaneras que habían robado unas horas antes de entrar al último local, donde forzaron la entrada trasera porque estaban de vacaciones, Gaia desactivo la alarma, temándose el tiempo para probarse la cantidad de zapatos que quiso.

A Jack le llamo la atención las habilidades de la chica para infiltrarse pasando inadvertida, pero decidió comentárselo al jefe en privado antes de cuestionarla, ella no era todo lo que realmente mostraba, hacia muy poco que se había unido, tenía confianza con casi todos a pesar de que la respetaban más que nada por miedo, para él no dejaba de ser media sospechosa, sabía que los demás pensaban igual, al menos los más viejos de la tripulación.

-¿Dónde estará el resto?-Pregunto la chica poniéndose el sacón mientras salía a cubierta, donde Jack la esperaba para salir.

-Solo debemos ir a la peor pocilga de bar que halla en esta isla, ahí está el jefe-Dijo sonriéndole irónicamente.

Ahí fueron, no era el peor bar de la isla, incluso su capitán tenia decencia a veces, un ambiente lúgubre adornaba el lugar, mesas de madera, con sillones que las rodeaban, la verdad no parecían nada cómodos. En la última mesa la más llamativa de todas estaban los piratas Kid, como siempre el capitán resaltaba su presencia con su cabello, varias personas los miraban pero no mucho tiempo.

Un chiflido se escuchó en el aire mientras se acercaban a la mesa, Gaia lo identifico al instante era Kei que la miraba atentamente.

-Estas terrible-Mordio su labio inferior, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Si lo sé, deberías disimular un poco más-Con su cadera golpeo su hombro en señal de que se corra, para dejarle lugar-¿Pidieron?-

-Sí, deberías ir a la barra-

-Jack ¿Quieres algo?-Le pregunto la chica, cuando se levantó.

-Luego voy- Le dijo, antes de seguir hablando con Brutus.

Gaia se acercó a la barra, el hombre que atendía tendría unos cuarenta años, se apoyó en la barra al lado de un hombre que bebía sentado ahí, tenía una espalda ancha desde atrás, su cabello llegaba a los hombros, lo tenía atado en media coleta, su color era casi blanco, la musculosa que traía dejaba ver sus músculos medios definidos, parecía ser un pirata o un marine.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo el barman.

-Ron con pomelo, mucho ron-Pidió Gaia.

Volteo a ver al hombre que tenía al lado que la estaba mirando, para su sorpresa tenía una cara muy harmoniosa, con una nariz afilada y ojos que tenían forma gatuna de un color dorado. Era muy guapo. El hombre le sonrió mostrando una gran hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, la chica le devolvió la misma sonrisa con un guiño de regalo, hizo que el hombre sonriera más.

-Aquí esta, son 50 bellis-Dijo el barman, interrumpiendo totalmente el ambiente de tensión sexual que se había formado en los pocos minutos que se había ido, al decir el precio del trago.

-¿50 bellis?-Preguntó Gaia, sorprendida e indignada a la vez-¿Qué es mágico el maldito trago? ¿Me lo sirves en la bota de Roger? ¿O acaso me regalas un barco con él?-

-Señorita es lo que vale-Dijo firmemente el barman.

-Me vale, lo que valga, no pienso pagar un precio sideral por algo que no vale tanto-Tomo la muñeca del barman, que comenzó pudrirse, para horror del camarero y sorpresa del hombre que estaba al lado.

-Dave, la señorita beberá gratis todo lo que quiera-Grito un hombre asomado por la ventana, observando la escena, era mejor evitar los problemas con piratas y usuarios de fruta.

El pobre barman asintió, Gaia soltó su brazo que volvió a la normalidad lentamente y sonriendo bebió de su trago.

-Intrigante poder tienes-Dijo el hombre que bebía, la observaba con una sonrisa seductora.

-No te veo con miedo-

-¿Por qué debería? Eres encantadora-

-¿Te gusta coquetear con la muerte?-

-Lo hago seguido-Le guiño un ojo.

-interesante…-Sonrió de la misma forma que él-Supongo te veré más tarde-

No espero que él respondiera, tomo el trago y se dirigió otra vez a la mesa, donde un Kei de muy mal humor la esperaba sentado.

-¿Quién es él?-Le pregunto rápidamente, cuando se sentó a su lado, observando al hombre que aún la observaba.

-No lo sé, lo acabo de conocer-Ella aun miraba el hombre, sonriendo.

-Quiere tener sexo contigo-Dijo enojado, aun mirándolo.

-Nooo, ¿enserio?... ¿y vos que te pensás que quiero de él? ¿Amor eterno?-Dijo mirando ahora a Kei con una sonrisa-Yo también quiero tener sexo con él-

Kei le clavo una mirada de disgusto, mientras bebía cerveza.

-La verdad no entiendo cuál es el problema de que quiera tener sexo con quien quiera, ¿Qué te ofende a vos?-

-No me ofende, solo creo que no sabes donde ha estado esa persona antes de tener sexo-

-Si, eso lo tendría que pensar yo, además me cuido, así que tu tranquilo que no me pasara nada por tener sexo-Mentira, ahora que lo pesaba no se cuidaba tanto como debería… sobre todo no estos últimos días… su única tranquilidad eran las anticonceptivas.

-Kei! No te pongas celoso, deberías hacer como Killer, solo se acuesta con ella no se preocupa por los demás-Ambos Kei y Gaia casi escupen el trago que estaban bebiendo, cuando Jack dijo eso, Wire a lo lejos levanto la oreja cuando escucho el nombre de Killer salir en la conversación de esos tres.

-¿Quién te dice que tengo sexo con Killer?-La chica lo miró fulminante.

-Nadie querida, lo vi salir anteayer de tu cuarto a las tres de la mañana-Gaia soltó un suspiro-Esas visitas nocturnas no son más que sexo…-Dijo sonriendo muy convencido.

-Para tu información, no tuve sexo con él, me vino a buscar porque me tocaba guardia nocturna y me había quedado dormida, también vino a buscar el brazalete-Le mostro el brazo vacío-No quería que bajara a la isla estando débil-

-Que considerado-Soltó Kei bufando-Y no estoy celoso, yo no quiero tener sexo con ella…-Bebió de su jarra, con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Aja…-Dijeron Jack y Gaia al mismo tiempo sin creerle.

Gaia luego de que termino la conversación con ellos, miro a Wire que estaba al lado del capitán mirándola, y asintió dando levemente la cabeza, dando a entender que había escondido bien el secreto.

Quince minutos más tarde, apareció una bebida idéntica a la que había pedido delante de ella.

-mmmm… yo no pedí otra copa-Dijo mirando al barman que la había atendido anteriormente.

-Lo sé señorita, se lo envían con esta nota, me dijeron que usted se daría cuenta quien era…-Le paso un papel por debajo de la mesa para que nadie lo viera.

-No me digas, te lo envió el idiota de la barra-Dijo Kei.

-Yo le pedí que me trajera otro más tarde, no seas tonto…-

-Aja…-Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque darte explicaciones, besitos-Dijo esto último en general, tomando el vaso descartable para llevárselo con ella-Si tienen den den visor ahí se ven-

Y se fue sin mirar atrás con la nota en la mano, que la leyó ni bien salió del bar.

 _"_ _Me gustaría coquetear más en privado contigo, Fin"_

Eso decía la nota.

Finnigan, el hombre que había conocido en la barra, la esperaba aun lado de la puerta principal, sabiendo que Gaia saldría pronto. La llevo muy confiado hasta su casa que era bastante grande y moderna, algo apartada de la ciudad donde estaba el bar. Ante la curiosidad, la chica comenzó averiguar muy sutilmente con quien iba a compartir la cama, descubrió que el hombre en cuestión era traficante de armas, trabajaba en el mercado negro y entre sus mejores clientes estaban algunos yonkos, los Tenryubito, incluso algunos marines corruptos.

* * *

 **.2610** _No claramente no va ser la ultima vez xDD, lamento la demora, aqui la conti, saludos :)_

 **Blaze D. Ani** _Bueno que decirte a ti? nos mandamos mensaje privado asi que te he contestado la review anterior y todo! De nuevo gracias por los mensajes y la preocupación! me ha llegado el corazon! prometo ver el anime que me recomendaste :) y de verdad espero que disfrutes este cap! Besotes!_

 _Bueno finalmente este es el cap por ahora, espero que les guste, he decidido no hacer relleno, asi que seguire la historia con las ideas que tengo hasta ahora aunque halla saltos temporales grandes. No pondré un fecha estimada del próximo cap para no presionarme, pero sera pronto!_

 _No se preocupen que no pienso abandonar :D_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :)_

 _Besitos!_

 _Espero que hallan pasado una excelente navidad! y hayan empezado el 2017 con todo! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola, hola! Aquí Haine! Pasó menos que la última vez, pero bueno tuve un ataque de inspiración y lo aproveche... :D_

 _Me relei el cap para evitar errores, pero si se pasó alguno lo siento, no las voy agobiar con mis problemas, mejor paso directo al cap :)_

 **One Piece y su personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama** _(Aunque esto ya todos lo sabemos)_

 **En cuanto a mi Oc y la idea de estos drabbles es mía.** _Por favor respetar esto y pedir permiso para utilizar mis personajes, si es que quieren hacerlo._

* * *

En medio de la noche Gaia se levantó de la cama de Finn, junto la ropa que estaba tirada por el piso y se cambió rápidamente, cuando estaba por hacer su escape triunfal por la ventana de la habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, la sujetaron fuertemente de la muñeca, un Finnigan medio dormido, que en ese estado tenía una cara adorable pensó Gaia.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le dijo aun intentando despertarse.

-al barco-

-Puedes quedarte, no me molesta-Tiró de la muñeca y por inercia ella quedo sentada al lado de él

-necesito llegar al barco, tendré problemas si no-

-Vamos… quédate hoy si? Siempre estoy solo…-Sus ojos dorados parecieron agrandarse al mirarla directo a los suyos.

-Puff…. Necesitas una novia-Dijo la chica sarcástica amagando con levantarse otra vez.

Jaló de ella más fuerte haciendo que quedara arriba de su pecho, pero luego besarla sorpresivamente, Gaia correspondió un poco confusa al principio, pero luego fue ella quien metió la lengua en la boca de Finn, entrelazándose con la de él, un beso lujurioso, debes en cuando ella mordía su labio inferior provocando un gruñido de parte de él. Luego de unos minuto besándose Finn la tomo por la cadera y la volteo al centro de la cama dejándola debajo de él, comenzó a sacarle el vestido otra vez.

-Mnnn…Finn-Habló Gaia entre el beso-No…me.. lo acabo de poner-Sintió su vestido aflojarse del todo.

-Mañana te acompaño al barco, quédate aquí…-Se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Vale… pero no me acompañaras al barco-Fue la sentencia final de la chica antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y besarlo de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaia caminaba con una cara de pocos amigos hacia el barco que ya estaba a la vista, su ánimo era porque Finnigan de alguna manera se las ingenio para obligarla a acompañarla.

-Si arriba del barco se te ocurre mencionar o hacer alguna referencia acerca de que anoche estuve contigo… te matare-Sus ojos eran dagas que lo miraban directamente mientras decía la amenaza-Lo juro…-

-Entendido-Dijo el hombre levantando ambas cejas-Si que metes miedo cuando quieres…-

-Aja….-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, Gaia volteo la cabeza mirando al barco que estaba frente a ellos-ALGUIEN QUIERE VER AL CAPITÁN!-Gritó.

Automáticamente una plancha de madera se extendió del barco a tierra, por donde la chica comenzó a ascender seguida de Finnigan, ni bien llegó a cubierta Killer la recibió en silencio, sintió su mirada fija en ella, solo lo miró al casco y levantó las cejas a modo de saludo. El no había estado en el bar, tampoco la había visto vestida de esa manera.

-¿Quién es?-Le pregunto a Gaia sin miramientos.

-Se llama Finnigan, es…-Miró a Finn, preguntándole silenciosamente si debería decir a qué se dedicaba, esté asintió con la cabeza-contrabandistas de armas, trabaja en el mercado negro, con clientes muy importantes…-

-Tú eres el que coqueteo con ella en la barra!-Grito Kei señalándolo, mientras se acercaba a Gaia- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-Le pregunto a la chica.

-¿Qué acaso eres mi padre?-El chico se la quedó mirando entre ofuscado y ofendido-Por escenas como estas, no estoy con chicos como tú-mientras decía esto caminaba directo a la puerta, para ir a su cuarto-Para tu información anoche, dormí en un lujoso hotel con una cama lujosamente decente-

No era del todo mentira, la casa de Finnigan era lujosa y su cama muy cómoda, pero no quería que el barco entero, Killer, se enterara de su aventura.

A lo hombres les gustaba pensar que las mujeres solo estaban con ellos.

Minutos más tarde Finnigan estaba en la oficina del gran Eustass Kid, sin Gaia y con un tipo que usaba casco detrás, sentía su mirada en la nuca.

-¿Contrabandista?-Dijo el capitán mirándolo de manera sospechosa.

-Así es, las mejores armas que puedas encontrar, haría de este barco un buque de guerra militar-

\- Porque un tipo TAN importante como vos, va venir a ofrecerme armas de categoría militar, a mí?-

-El gran capitán Kid? Por favor eres lo mejor de los novatos que hay, todo el tiempo están en los diarios, tienes las recompensa más alta-Se acercó al escritorio de Kid, tomó una lapicera que tenía a la mano y empezó a girarla entre los dedos-¿Por qué no debería?-sonrió.

Kid lo miro con cara de pocos amigos en cuanto vio que tomó tanta confianza de golpe.

-Vamos hacer un trato, ya que tienes una hermosa enfermera, te daré a modo de prueba tres armas que elijas, así verás que no te miento cuando digo que soy el mejor-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? A Gaia? –Kid le clavó la mirada serio.

Finnigan pudo sentir como el hombre detrás de él, sacó algo con filo por el sonido que hizo en el aire pero no llego a ver que era.

-JAJAJAJAJA….tienen una enfermera que la da un hermoso sentido macabro a cualquier delirio, sé que ella no se quedaría conmigo aunque se lo suplicara-En cuanto terminó decir esto de manera despreocupada, todas las tensiones se disiparon.

-Entonces, ¿es solo buena voluntad?-

-Así es, Gaia me hablo muy bien de ti…-Le sonrió-Digamos que estoy haciendo una apuesta a futuro-

Es ese momento la susodicha se había cambiado por unos jeans ajustados, una polera negra y arriba un suéter de color manteca abrigado que le quedaba un poco grande, se había puesto unas botinetas y estaba haciéndose un café en la cocina, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse al fondo del comedor.

-¿Tuviste sexo con él?-Fue todo lo que Kei dijo cuando se apoyó de costado en la mesada observando como batía el café instantáneo.

Gaia simplemente levantó la vista hacia la pared blanca que tenía en frente, un poco molesta.

-¿Sabes? No soy católica, pero una de mis hermanas sí, tengo entendido que dios averigua menos y perdona-

-Pero yo no soy dios…-Tomo la taza de café que tenía en las manos y comenzó a batirlo él-Si lo haces tan lento saldrá feo-Gaia quedó en silencio observándolo.

-Por supuesto que no eres dios…-Fue a la heladera a buscar leche-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

-¿Te cuidas?-

-Por supuesto que sí, no quiero ni niños, ni enfermedades-Dijo medio ofendida.

-¿No quieres niños?-Giró la cabeza para mirarla directo.

-¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?-Frunció las cejas-Por supuesto que no, no tengo la capacidad mental para tener un hijo, menos muchos hijos, nunca la tendré-

-Yo creo que tienes la capacidad de ser una madre-Indagó mientras vertía el agua caliente en la taza y agarra la leche de las manos de ella.

-No sabes nada de mí, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso sabes algo de mí? ¿Cómo para fundamentar que tengo la capacidad de ser madre?-Tomó la taza que tenía delante de él, bastante más molesta de lo que le hubiera gustado-Solo te diré que mi infancia no fue la mejor, hay cosas que ni recuerdo, yo no creo que una asesina tenga las capacidades de ser madre-Empezó a salir al comedor cuando Kei la sujeto de la muñeca para detenerla- Suéltame, ahora-

-Lo siento, no quise que te enfadaras-La miró directo a esos ojos azules como el caribe-Yo solo… te vi llegar con él…-

-Te pusiste celoso-

-Algo… yo…-Vio como Gaia negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Kei no digas nada… por favor-

Para Gaia, Kei era un hombre apuesto, fuerte, inteligente, durante el tiempo que pasó en el barco, si lo comparabas con los demás, era el único que podía tener un vida decente en vez de ser pirata, pero ahí estaba, las pocas veces que lo vio interactuar con chicas, era muy correcto de forma que todas quedaban enamoradas de él de alguna manera, para ella no hubiera sido distinto, pero las circunstancias de la vida la hacían huir de hombres perfectos como él, tal vez era porque eso la hacía ver sus propias debilidades, según la sociedad la mujer debía casarse y tener hijos, para ella esa posibilidad había quedado muy remota y lejana luego del ataque de psicosis que tuvo, tal vez porque lo que ella creyó amor no lo era, viviendo toda su vida engañada por una misma persona.

Si sabía que Kei no era el tipo de hombre que fue su primer amor, por así decirle, era mejor y sabía que ella le haría más daño, del que él se imaginaba, si ella cedía. Ella solo tenía sexo para satisfacerse a sí misma, no con cualquiera, con quien le gustaba, no creía en el amor y menos en el felices por siempre.

Kei en ese momento no dijo nada, quería conocerla más, a sus ojos ella era hermosa, hasta ahora la más hermosa que había conocido, le parecía un desperdicio que llevara esa vida, cuando podía tener una mucho mejor. Pero era cierto, casi no conocía nada ella. Ahora sabía que su infancia no había sido fácil.

* * *

 **Blaze** _Pues no... no la fueron a rescatar ajajaja, se vino la charla con Kei al final...xDDD Bueno como siempre nos escribimos por MP te contesto por ahi siempre, que sepas que lei y comente tu historia en Watpadd xD, ahora te perseguiré yo para que continues (?)_

 _Los comentarios y opiniones siempre ayudan a seguir adelante :)_

 _Besitos!_


End file.
